I Wish
by gonenothere
Summary: Reina Hayworth returned to Japan on a short-term working trip. She wasn't look for romance nor did she expect it. He was too young, too focused on tennis, and too intense. But, you know what they say; love knows no age or distance. OC is a Mary Sue in some respects.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Any likeness to real persons and events are entirely coincidental. I do not own any of the mentioned brands and pray that I do not have any legal documents thrown at my face.

Chapter 1

_**Tokyo, Narita International Airport**_

_It's so humid. Hot. Feels like I'm breathing in steam…_was the only thought going through Reina Hayworth's mind as she exited Narita International Airport. It was four in the afternoon in Tokyo and it was a clear, sunny day. _Is it always this stifling?_ Reina thought irritably. It was not her first time in Japan, but after a 13 hour flight and having rushed through a three hour pharmacology exam prior to boarding, Reina was not a happy camper. Although it was the first week of May, Japan was experiencing higher than average temperatures. Reina, having lived in New York for the past two years, was unaccustomed to the temperature fluctuations of the island country. She quickly hailed a cab and passed the driver a piece of paper with her destination written on it.

As she settled herself into the seats, Reina noticed the driver's eyes every so often stare at her reflection from the rear-view mirror. _Ugh, not again._ She quickly pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses from her Nike duffel bag and slipped them onto her face.

Reina was not a vain or egocentric person by nature, however years spent in the spotlight as a professional tennis player made her aware of just how…compelling, her physical assets were. Standing at 5'8, with a slender but toned physique, she was taller than most women in the States. Heck, she stood almost equal in height with the majority of her male classmates at school, and she just about towered over them in heels. On top of that, her "honeyed caramel locks" (as one infatuated writer from GQ gushed) and golden brown eyes, almost cat-like in shape, made her a media darling throughout her tennis career. She still remembered the erratic flashes from countless cameras and mikes shoved into her face following her first major victory.

At sixteen, Reina entered Wimbledon as a wild card entry. During those two weeks, Reina endured an intense mental and physical battle, but she pushed and shoved her way through. At the end of the tournament, the critics hailed her foray into the professional circuit as a miraculous breakthrough as she defeated the top-seed. _Miraculous my ass_, Reina thought viciously. She had worked her ass off and some snotty-nosed journalist deemed her win a lucky one-time phenomena. _Well, I sure showed them_. Come September that year, Reina won her second Grand Slam title at the U.S Open. The following January, Reina continued to dominate the courts. She took the Australian Open and then proceeded to "kick ass" (as articulated by her best friend) in the French Open some months later. _Those were the days_, Reina thought fondly.

The car suddenly came to a stop and Reina blinked as she was woken from her wool-gathering. She quickly paid the driver, gathered her tennis bag and duffel, and stepped out of the car. The driver shot one last wistful look at Reina's figure, and drove off.

_Well, _mused Reina as she surveyed the three-story building, _not too shabby for a training camp for middle school students._ The sign beside the gates read "Junior Selection Camp."

_**Cafeteria, Dinner Time**_

It was dinner time and all the athletes were excited, or fired up (namely Hyotei Gakuen's Atobe Keigo and Rikkaidai Fuzoku's Sanada Genichiro), over Tezuka Kunimitsu's return. The Seigaku regulars were crowded near their captain, questioning Tezuka's progress in his rehabilitation and for any hints as to their training regimen. All those formerly in Ryuzaki-sensei's group strained their ears for that last tidbit of information. As Tezuka opened his mouth – most likely to make those in his immediate vicinity run laps – a sudden bang was heard. The flimsy aluminum doors connecting the hallways and the canteen swung open and a quiet, "**Shit, that was loud**," was heard.

All attention was brought to a slender, light haired figure by the doorway. _She's clearly foreign, I wonder if she's lost _to _damn she's hot_ was going through the boys' minds.

Even though all the boys present were dedicated to their sport, some even to a degree of single minded devotion, they were still hormonal teenagers. All the testosterone in the room flew towards and zeroed in on the mile long legs, smooth and creamy, shown to their utmost advantage in the frayed (and extremely short) jean cut-offs the mysterious woman sported. Their eyes systematically drew upwards to the white button down shirt, slightly sheer and hinting to the small waist and voluptuous breasts, with the sleeves rolled up. The stranger's face was unblemished, no signs of hormone induced acne so prevalent in teenage girls their age, with lush red lips, a pointed chin, and sharp nose. Her eyes were fringed with long, dark lashes (seemingly familiar to some in the room) and appeared almost golden. Some, like Sengoku Kiyoshimi and Momoshiro Takashi, were outright ogling while the more, shall we say 'conservative in regards to the opposite sex' members like Otori Choutaro and Kaidoh Kaoru sported reddened cheeks and cast furtive glances towards the attractive woman. Woman, the boys thought, for _she _could definitely not be called a girl.

The silence was broken with Hanamura-sensei's "**Rei!**"

"**Aoi, it's so good to see you,**" exclaimed the (hot) stranger as she ran to embrace Hanamura. "**Hope I'm not too late. I just arrived from the airport**."

"**No. You are just in time. We just welcomed the new replacement coach Tezuka-kun. Now, let me introduce you to everyone**."

The majority of those within the room only caught snippets of the conversation; those with an intermediate level understanding of the language wondered about the relationship between the two. They addressed each other casually, like old friends or colleagues, and their body language displayed a familiarity that only developed naturally through years of companionship.

Hanamura-sensei brought the young woman to the front and turned to face the boys. "Everyone, if I could have your attention for a moment. I would like to introduce you to our team's medic and physical trainer, Hayworth Reina."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Hhhaaaaa?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The views expressed in this story are entirely my own. I have taken creative privileges in the depiction of Takeshi Konomi's plotline and characters. Again, please do not sue me if I happen to use or mention any real life institutions and/or corporations.

Chapter 2

Murmurs of surprise echoed the room. "_Nya_, did you hear that Oishi? A physical trainer," exclaimed Kikumaru Eiji. "We've never had one of those," whispered St. Rudolph's Kisarazu Atsushi to his twin Ryou. "She doesn't look all that impressive…does she even know what she's doing?" scoffed Shishido Ryo.

"I can't work with a trainer who only speaks English!" wailed Kirihara Akaya. "And what if I have an injury? She won't be able to understand me. You know how bad my English marks are."

Sanada merely glanced at the junior ace and said, "That's your fault for slacking off in class and not doing your revisions. Tarundoru!"

_The arrival of a new medic and physical trainer on the same day that Tezuka returns…there could be a possible connection, _mused the ever observant Yanagi Rengi.

Tezuka himself was a little surprised. When he last spoke to Ryuzaki-sensei, she had made no mention of a new medic or trainer, especially one that was clearly a stranger to the country (not that he was xenophobic). He did not quite know what to make of this Hayworth Reina. She was attractive certainly, he was after all, a teenager with hormones despite popular opinion, but she appeared quite young. _She does not look that much older than the third years…she could prove to be a distraction._ _I must ensure that the others do not let their guards down._

Inui had long since taken out his trusty notebook from god knows where, and was busy scribbling down this new development. "Il data," muttered the data tennis player. _She looks familiar…I'm pretty sure I've seen her before._

"Hanamura-sensei, not to be disrespectful to your uh, friend, but I do not understand the need for a physical trainer. We have sufficient guidance from the coaches, and we are able to condition ourselves during free practice," stated Kajimoto Takahisa.

Various echoes of 'yeahs' were heard throughout the cafeteria. This Hayworth-san was undeniably attractive, but they all had a goal and ineffective strategies or distractions would not be tolerated. Although the boys were not sexist, most not having enough experience interacting with the female sex to form an opinion, they were constantly surrounded by males in a sport dominated by men. In Japan especially, female athletes were not that common in the professional ranks. Their culture emphasized the division between men and women. The ideal Japanese boy was to be stoic, honorable, and interested in activities such as the military arts whereas their female counterparts were supposed to be soft, demure, and all things contradictory to the teachings of feminism. Times have changed from the beginnings of the feminist movement, yet Japan still held unto tradition and considered it vital to the growth of its citizens. While women like Ryuzaki Sumire and Hanamura Aoi played important roles in their respective positions, they were rare commodities in the world of athletics.

"No, I would gladly take any advice from her," protested Sengoku who was flailing his arms around like mad try to capture the attention of the hot _onee-san_. "She could look after me anytime!"

Taichi Dan just planted his face onto his palm muttering, "That's so typical of Sengoku-senpai, _desu._"

_Well, they sure are a rowdy and opinionated bunch, _thought Reina.

"Quiet down," barked Sakaki-sensei, "we will explain the presence of Hayworth-san. Hanamura-sensei, if you would do the honors."

"I realize all of you might be hesitant about allowing a new member to coordinate your training, especially at this juncture of the camp," stated Hanamura-sensei, "however, I guarantee you that it will be worthwhile."

Hanamura-sensei gestured to the tall woman beside her and explained, "Hayworth-san has a double degree in Chemical and Physical Biology and Psychology from Yale University in America, and is currently a second year medical student at Columbia University in New York City."

_I guess she's older than I thought, _reflected Tezuka.

"_Sugoi_," Momoshiro enthused, "Hayworth-san is really smart!"

Fuji Syusuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yale and Columbia are two of the most prestigious universities in the world," he added. "Higher ranked than even Todai (A/N: the University of Tokyo, abbreviated as _Todai_, is considered the most prestigious university in Japan and ranked the highest in Asia in the Academic Ranking of World Universities 2012)."

"She was also an athlete herself, so she understands the strains and possible risks your body might experience. Hayworth-san has graciously agreed to act as both medic and physical trainer during the Junior Selection process. She is sacrificing her summer break, and I expect each and every one of you to respect and listen to her. Is that understood?"

Reina stared at her long-time friend with a wry smile on her face. _Aoi sure is scary when she gets serious._

"But sensei," interrupted Kirihara, "How are we (namely me) supposed to communicate with her?"

A slightly husky but feminine voice suddenly said, "Not to worry. I speak Japanese, although it may be a bit rusty."

Too caught up with their own thoughts, the tennis players almost forgot about the topic of their debate. They all focused their attention back unto the newcomer. Her Japanese was slightly accented but articulate.

Reina stood smiling in amusement. "It has been a few years since I was required to speak Japanese, but I believe we will be able to communicate with one another with few difficulties."

"And if we are in need of interpretation services," Reina began as she walked towards the table where the Seigaku regulars sat, "I'm sure the **Tomcat** here will be happy to offer his expertise." She stopped behind Echizen Ryoma, bent down and placed her slender arms around the seated boy, "Ne, Ryo-Ryo?" In response, "Ryo-Ryo" turned pink and sunk deeper into his seat. He, however, acknowledged Reina's presence by awkwardly patting her left arm which was still encircled around him.

Inui, who was seated directly across from Echizen, noted that the first year was strangely quiet through the whole ordeal. While everyone around them had confusion etched across their faces, surprised at the arrival of this foreigner, Echizen intently stared at the newcomer. _It appears as though Echizen knows something about Hayworth Reina…must question him later._

When Reina clumsily made her grand entrance, Ryoma was shocked. That shock soon turned into elation at seeing one of his favorite people in the world and then horror. She was going to damage his street credibility by calling him some embarrassing nickname, or worse, tell the others humiliating stories of his childhood. And worse yet, there were pictures!

The Seigaku regulars and most of the occupants of the room gawked open-mouthed at the display of intimacy. Even the ever stoic captain-turned-coach Tezuka showed his surprise with slightly widened eyes.

At the next table over Oshitari Yushi (being the leg man that he was) took the chance to admire close-up, the fabulous legs of their medic/trainer. Next to Oshitari, Atobe raised an eyebrow at the sight of the usually cocky Echizen and this woman. _Ore-sama finds this incredibly intriguing. That arrogant brat is oddly silent and receptive towards physical contact from her. _

"Let go of Ryoma-sama you foreign harpy!" yelled Osakada Tomoka. "T-Tomo-chan, calm down," pleaded Ryuzaki Sakuno while she tried to restrain her friend. Although Sakuno was unhappy about this development, particularly how this Hayworth Reina person touched Ryoma-kun, she tried to reassure herself that there must be an explanation behind the closeness between the two. Being the gentle natured and kind girl that she was, Sakuno could not partake in Tomoka-chan's name calling.

"Ochibi, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend!" pouted Kikumaru. "Yeah, and an older woman at that," continued Momoshiro, "I didn't know you had it in you!" Seigaku's mother hen was frantically trying to hold back the loud mouthed duo. "You two, that is rude and intrusive. It is Echizen's business on whom he dates, although, she is older than him…oh no, I hope he was not coerced…oh, what if he's in trouble…" With this train of thought, Oishi was off into his inner delusions, imagining a cackling Reina taunting a tied up Echizen who was calling out for help.

"What? Echizen was forced to date this woman to improve his tennis?"

"Echizen's a slave to that woman? She has ties to the _yakuza_?!"

_Coerced? Slave? And ties to the yakuza? What crack sh*t are these boys going on about?_ While the teenagers were busy envisioning a scene of dangerous liaisons and gun fights, Reina was seriously considering rejecting the offer to stay while the three coaches were groaning in mental exhaustion. Teenagers were really just too much. To think they had to endure this insanity for two weeks.

Feeling his blood pressure rise, Ryoma finally cried out, "She's my cousin you idiots!"

Following that announcement, one could hear a pin drop in the room.

Inui's pen started moving again. "Il data. Interesting, Echizen's cousin."

"COUSIN?!"

Hanamura-sensei just shook her head and approached Reina. "Rei, you must be tired from your trip. Let's get you settled into your room and then you can come back to see some of the performances organized by the boys. We can talk about your duties more in detail tomorrow."

"Sorry Aoi but I'm going to call it a night. Rushing through my exam and that flight has me totally knackered. Plus, I want to properly greet my cute cousin." Turning to Ryoma she said, "Hey **Tomcat**, help me find my room and unpack. You can tell me all about your new school and friends."

Pleased to get away from his rambunctious teammates and the multitude of questions which were sure to follow, Ryoma quickly grabbed his cousin's bags and led her out into the hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Contrary to his cool image, Echizen Ryoma could be quite the chatterbox. Despite the almost nine year age gap between the two, Ryoma and Reina were extremely close. Both were only children from highly competitive and overachieving families, so they gravitated towards each other to fill the gap within their family dynamic. When the two families lived in California, Reina frequently babysat Ryoma. The young boy grew up viewing his older cousin like a sister and best friend. Having already entered the junior tennis tournaments by the time Ryoma could pick up a racket, Reina helped coach her little cousin with developing his game. When Reina was not in school or playing in tournaments, the cousins could often be found in the tennis court behind Reina's home.

Ryoma's older brother Ryoga was adopted by Nanjiro and Rinko when Reina turned thirteen. They soon became known as the three musketeers by all the neighbours. It was suspected by the adults that Ryoga developed a crush on his older cousin as the nine year-old was often found trailing after Reina like a lost duckling.

Reina moved to the east coast in order to attend a prestigious boarding school in Connecticut nearing her fourteenth birthday. The school would allow her to continue her tennis career whilst ensuring that she finish her schooling. Ryoga and Ryoma especially, were crushed by the news. Ryoma cried for days, begging that she not leave. It broke Reina's heart but she promised to come and see him every break and call every night before he went to bed. With a heavy heart, Reina departed to her new school. Time and distance naturally lessened the heartache, yet the cousins never lost contact. Just like she promised, Reina came to visit her family every chance she got and the Echizen's traveled to Reina's tournaments to cheer her on.

When Reina decided to retire from the professional circuit to pursue a college education, her hectic schedule stabilized, allowing her to see her family more often. Unfortunately, Ryoma had not been able to see his cousin in person during the past year due to Reina's heavy course load. They still exchanged e-mails and phoned one another periodically but it was not the same as having lived five houses down from one another.

As soon as the two cousins entered Reina's assigned room, Ryoma proceeded to fire questions at his cousin without pause.

"What are you doing here? How long are you here for? Do _oyaji _and _kaa-san _know you're here? What about school? Are you finished for the semester? I thought colleges had finals around this time!"

Reina smiled indulgently. "Take a breath Ryo-Ryo. You're turning blue."

"Don't call me that nee-chan," pouted Ryoma, "and you haven't answered my questions."

Opening her duffel bag, Reina proceeded to place her few articles of clothing into the closet. "As Aoi mentioned, I'm here to be the team's medic and physical trainer. It was actually Ryuzaki-sensai that contacted me first. It was short notice but I couldn't say no to a woman lying in the hospital."

Turning to dig into her bag, Reina somehow fished out two, 5 inch thick tomes and a thin, silver laptop. Passing them to Ryoma, she instructed him to place them on the desk. Staggering under the weight, the tennis prodigy wondered how she managed to cram all of her belongings into two measly bags.

"I'll be here until the end of August and then I'll head back for school, and yes, I have finished the semester. I just finished my last final around…hmmm, twenty hours ago. Also, I called uncle and aunt when I landed. You and I will visit them over the weekend." Ryoma blanched at this piece of news. He would not mind going home to eat his mother's cooking but the combination of his father and Reina under one roof would no doubt end in disaster. Uncle and niece got along famously. Nanjiro after all, was the one who introduced Reina to the wonders and joy of tennis. They even shared similar personalities along with the cat-like eyes which seemed to run in the Echizen family. _The only issue, _mused Ryoma, _is the fact that they get drunk out of their minds whenever they're together_. _It usually ends up with me bearing the brunt of their shenanigans. _

With a sigh, Ryoma resigned himself to his fate and sat on the bed. He watched his favourite cousin move around the room. Reina was tall but she moved effortlessly with economical precision. No wasted energy. It was one of the many qualities which made her a great tennis player.

"You look happier; much more like a kid. I guess you like it here Ryoma."

Ryoma looked up to face his cousin. He scratched the back of his head. "There are interesting tennis players here. And, I've found someone that challenges me."

Smiling tenderly at the twelve year-old, Reina sat down beside her cousin and swung an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad. From our phone calls and from what your mom and dad tell me, it seems like you've made some good friends here."

"_Oyaji _is not a reliable source of information," muttered Ryoma. Reina chuckled at her cousin's bitter tone. "It's different, from having to play by oneself. Having dependable teammates and friends to cheer you on brings a different kind of joy to playing tennis."

"Yeah…I like the game more now," admitted Royma. With a smirk he also added, "There's also more people to beat."

With a laugh, Reina grabbed a pillow and whacked her cousin. "You brat," she called affectionately, "you must have inherited that cockiness from your dad."

"_Mada mada _Rei. Don't compare me to that _hentai_," protested Ryoma. "Besides, you also got the Echizen genes."

"I don't deny it," Reina retorted. Both cousins shared a laugh and continued to catch up on their lives.

**In the hallways**

Ryoma bid his cousin good night and stepped out into the hallways. He had taken only a couple steps when two dark figures grabbed his arms and ran. _What the…_before he could get his thoughts together, the two mysterious figures hauled him into a room. As his body adjusted to the sudden stop, his eyes registered the packed common room. _Oh no. Danger, retreat, _yelled his brain. All the participating schools, including Tezuka (_I thought you were above this buchou, _bemoaned Ryoma), were crowded inside the room and were eagerly awaiting answers i.e. vital information which include dating status, preference in guys, etc., about their new and attractive medic/trainer.

Ryoma hurriedly turned to leave. "I don't think so Echizen." His two previously unidentified assailants turned out to be Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

"Now ochibi, we want answers _nya_." With arms crossed, the two Seigaku regulars blocked his only way out.

"_Yadda _Kikumaru-sempai."

"Echizen, if you don't fess up you'll have to test my new and improved Inui Supreme Golden Juice." A glass filled with a toxic purple, bubbling concoction filled Ryoma's vision. Those who had experience with Inui's infamous creations shuddered in fear. Whatever was in that glass could not be safe to ingest.

Ryoma did not want to drink that crap. _Forgive me nee-chan, I hope you understand. _"Fine, what do you want?"

Yanagi stepped out with his notebook. "Inui and I have compiled a list of questions from everyone while we were waiting, and they require your answers."

_Here we begin the Q & A session of our program:_

"First off, how old is she?" asked Yanagi.

"Why do you need to know that? No one ever asked how old Hanamura-sensei is and –"

"Just answer the question Echizen," interrupted Inui.

Ryoma reluctantly grumbled out, "Twenty one, not that it should matter to any of you."

"Eh, that's older than any of the girls I've ever dated! What do you think Kajimoto-buchou," asked Wakato Hiroshi, "you think she'll date me?"

Ryoma laughed at this. "No way, Change Over freak! Rei would never date a playboy like you."

"A mature woman like Hayworth-san would appreciate and be awed by ore-sama's prowess, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"You're delusional Monkey King if you think my cousin would appreciate a guys who says 'ore-sama' this and 'ore-sama' that," scoffed Ryoma.

"Why you –"

"Hmm, Echizen might have a point, Atobe." Oshitari commented slyly, "A beautiful woman like our new trainer would be used to the ways of a more suave gentleman."

"Ore-sama will have you know, that ore-sama is incredibly suave and gifted in the ways of seduction!"

Sengoku had to add his two cents in. "If you need some tips Atobe, I will instruct you."

_As if a bunch of middle school students would interest nee-chan._ _I want to get out of here._

"Echizen," called Inui. "Hanamura-sensei mentioned that your cousin is in her second year of medical school."

"That's right. She just finished her second year."

"According to my knowledge of the American education system, your cousin is incredibly young to be in medical school. She would have ordinarily graduated high school at the age of eighteen, and her undergraduate studies would have taken four years to complete. According to my estimation Hayworth-san skipped three years between her primary and post-secondary studies."

At this point, everyone in the room was waiting to hear Ryoma's response. "She's a hard worker with unrivaled concentration. Rei-nee graduated high school at sixteen and loaded up on course work to finish her bachelor's degree in three years." _On top of that she balanced her tennis career, not that I'd volunteer that information. _

"She looks very familiar Echizen. I feel like I've seen her before."

_Crap, of course Fuji-sempai would make things difficult._ "Maybe she just has one of those faces _sempai_," Ryoma tried to shrug off.

Just as Fuji was about to reply, a stern voice demanded, "What are you all still doing up? I want lights out in ten minutes."

"Hai, Sakaki-sensei!" And with that, everyone emptied out of the room.

_Phew, safe. _"That means you too Echizen."

"Hai sensei." _You've barely been here for a day nee-chan and you're already causing problems for me. _

With a heavy sigh, Ryoma entered the room he shared with Momoshiro and flopped down unto bed, feigning sleep when his roommate returned from the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter starts exploring the potential relationships between the OC and male characters. The material might be uncomfortable for some, so please read at your own discretion.

Chapter 4

_**Early next morning**_

_Ugh…jet lag._ _I shouldn't have gone to bed so early._ After Ryoma left her room last night around eight, Reina attempted to read over the bio stats of the camp participants that Aoi sent over. She wanted to stay awake until at least nine but as soon as she sat down on the bed with her laptop, fatigue quickly overcame her and she drifted off to sleep. As a consequence, the next time she opened up her eyes, the digital clock on the nightstand obnoxiously read 04:50 AM.

Trying to fall back asleep, Reina gave up after she tossed and turned for fifteen minutes to no avail. _Might as well get my day started. _Propping her laptop open, Reina spent the next forty-five minutes with her favorite Pilates DVD. _Thank you Winsor Pilates for my lean and toned physique; I am totally ready for swimsuit season. _

It was a little past six when Reina exited her room with bathing necessities in tow. _Hmm, which way to the showers…ah, there it is. Lucky me, it's really close to my room_. Throwing the shorts and camisole she wore to bed on the counter, Reina quickly turned on the water to hot and stepped into a shower stall. _I should really head out to do some shopping later today. Got to get more shampoo and conditioner, oh, and toothpaste. _She quietly hummed as she washed off the remaining soap suds. Turning off the water, Reina wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out from behind the shower curtain.

_I should probably ask for a larger towel. This one is so small. Now, on to my favorite part of the day, moisturizing time! _There exist various relaxation techniques which people use to unwind themselves after a stressful day. For Reina, the few minutes she spent putting lotion on her body put her mind in a state of total calm. Even during crunch time when the average medical student did not have time to eat or wash, Reina always set aside thirty minutes for a hot shower and moisturizer. Placing her right foot up on a low stool, Reina began massaging her calves with a lavender scented lotion. Her best friend Addison returned from one of her trips to Paris with an obsession for all French skin care products. She brought back a couple months supply of organic body lotion for Reina. _At least I don't have to worry about buying more lotion for the next two months. _Reina was so absorbed in her ritual that she did not notice the quiet footsteps or the bathroom doors opening.

Tezuka was a morning person; one of those few rarities in the modern world. No matter the day or where he was in the world and heeding no attention to time differences, Tezuka would without fail, wake up at 6:15 to start his day. Having not had the energy to take a shower the night before, Tezuka shut his doors and walked towards the showers. He was still bleary eyed when entering the bathroom but noted the steam and surmised that Sakaki-sensei was probably finishing up. A perk to being appointed a coach for the Junior Invitational Game was that he did not have to share the showering facilities with the thirty other tennis players and volunteers. He and Sakaki-sensei enjoyed the spacious bathroom on the coaches' floor in the east hallway. The few females in the camp like Hanamura-sensei, Ryuzaki-sensei, and the three female volunteers shared the bathroom in the west hallway.

He was just about to say the proper morning greeting when he saw the other occupant and froze. _Towel…a white towel, _his brain relayed. _A small white towel, barely covering a woman, _Tezuka's brain added. Tezuka let out a mental groan when he noticed the dewy sheen of her skin from the residual water. When Reina finally noticed his presence and turned to face him, the blood from his brain flowed south and he was afraid she would notice the slight bulging in his thin cotton bottoms.

His body's reactions to seeing Reina in a towel were new and surprising. Tezuka believed himself to be above the petty woes and troubles those his age experienced. He did not have any interest in romance or girls. After all, he had more important things to worry about like leading his team to Nationals and working on his rehabilitation. While most of his classmates actively sought after attention from the opposite gender, school work and training Echizen to become the Pillar of Seigaku took precedence. Honestly, he thought most girls his age were without character and entirely tedious. All they did was shriek and coo after him and his teammates while they were trying to practice. Tezuka did not understand the attraction. Even the occasional glimpse of popular Gravure idols in the magazines his older cousins liked to read wrought no response from him. Sometimes, when he lied awake in bed, he wondered if there was something wrong with him. Those types of thought were quickly chucked into the far recesses of his mind. He had more pressing issues to deal with.

With Tezuka standing in what appeared to be shock, Reina's internal monologue went as follows: _Huh, it's Tezuka. Geeze, I still can't believe he's only in middle school. He could pass for someone in his mid-20s. He's cute though, definitely a looker. What is he staring at? Oh, he's staring at my boobs…they look like they're about to fall out. Crap. Well, this is awkward. If I were back in the undergrad dorms I'd just laugh it off, throw a joke or two, and be on my merry way. Oh look, he's turning red. I want to tease him. Does this make me a cougar or worse yet, a pedophile? Wait, Ryoma mentioned that he was a stickler for formalities...a conservative Japanese boy…oh my god, what if I've scarred him for life? Just act nonchalant and pretend nothing is amiss. _

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_ Tezuka-san. It seems like it will be a beautiful day."

"Ah." _No, say something else. Apologize or explain what you're doing here. She probably thinks I'm a pervert. _Tezuka was internally panicking and by this time, his cheeks felt like they were on fire. His eyes struggled to focus on her face.

All of Reina's self-restraint flew out the window as she saw even the tips of ears turning red. _A little teasing won't hurt. _"Tezuka-san, are you feeling alright? You look flushed."

She stepped right in front of him and brought his head down to meet hers. Tezuka's body just moved willingly although his mind was screaming at him to run the other way. "Sorry Tezuka-san but my hands are too warm at the moment to accurately check your body temperature. Bear with me, ne?" Touching her forehead to his, the two stood in silence.

_Mmmm, he smells good. Like the woods, with a hint of musk. Wait, what the f*ck am I doing? He's only fourteen for goodness sakes!_

"I don't think you have a fever, but it is possible that you're experiencing an allergic reaction to something you ate or touched Tezuka-san. If the redness does not subside in a couple of hours, come see me in the nurse's room." Throwing one last smile at the silent Tezuka, Reina picked up her belongings and sped out of the bathroom. _The jet lag must be throwing me off, that must be it. Taking advantage of a teenager, I must be taking after uncle._

**Back inside the bathroom**

When he finally came out of his stupor some minutes later, Tezuka stripped his clothes off on auto-pilot and entered the shower stalls. He stood underneath the shower head with the water pouring down his head.

_Her skin looked so soft and she smelt good. _Tezuka shook his head. _I mustn't think like that. Hayworth-san must think I'm an impolite moron with no sense of decorum. I just stood there gaping at her. _As he started lathering up his chest with soap, Tezuka's attention was brought down south. His manhood stood erect and red. In fascination, Tezuka grasped it in his hand and let out a quiet gasp. He had never experienced such intensity. Even with the occasional wet dream, his penis was never this sensitive or hard. His fingers tentatively touched the head where a pearlescent drop of pre cum seeped out. The round outline of Reina's breasts, and her supple figure flashed in Tezuka's mind. He wondered what would have happened if he had just lowered his lips a couple inches down to touch hers. He had wanted to. Instinctively, it seemed as though his lips were drawn to hers. Her eyes were sultry as she peered at him from underneath her sooty eyelashes. Just as he was about to explore more of these new found sensations, the bathroom door opened and heavy footsteps approached the shower stalls. Tezuka hurriedly let go of himself and proceeded to shampoo his hair vigorously.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_ Tezuka-kun," called out Sakaki-sensei as he stepped into the next stall.

"Uh, _ohayo gozaimasu_ Sakaki-sensei."

It was the start of a new day, yet Tezuka was already exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: As the story progresses, readers may notice that I have taken some liberties with the science and math. I am not an expert in any of the above mentioned fields so please do not flame me. The use and mention of existing brands and their products, places, and organizations are for creative purposes. Please, do not sue.

**Staffroom **

When Tezuka entered the staffroom, both Sakaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei were already seated at the table.

"_Ohayo_ Tezuka-kun," greeted Hanamura-sensei, "did you get a good night's rest?"

"_Hai, _thank you for asking," Tezuka answered as he sat down. _Although I do not feel rested at all, _he thought back to this morning's incident.

Walking to the coffee maker, Hanamura-sensei poured herself a cup. "Would you like some coffee Tezuka-kun?"

"No thank you _sensei_." He personally preferred tea. Coffee was too bitter and nobody in his family really drank the beverage either, so he never had a chance to get accustomed to the taste. Sakaki-sensei passed him the day's schedule. Skimming the day's itinerary, he mentally planned out the morning's training regime when his eyes did a double take.

The sheet showed that the day was organized by one hour blocks. It was up to each individual coach on how they wanted to space out their team's training. There were allotted times for breaks and meals which were indicated in blue. What surprised Tezuka were the blocks of times highlighted in yellow with the letters PT written along with a name. Immediately after breakfast, Oishi was scheduled for a 'PT' (whatever that was) at 9 followed by Kirihara at 9:45, while Kajimoto and Momoshiro were written down for 12:45 and 1:30 respectively. That was all fine and dandy. What had Tezuka reeling was seeing his own name, typed neatly and highlighted, next to the 4:00 time slot with the letters PT in bold.

"Sakaki-sensei," began Tezuka, "what is PT (it couldn't mean personal training) and why am I scheduled for one?" Before he could get a response, the doors to the staffroom swung open and Reina strode in with a cheery, "**Good Morning everyone**."

Wearing tight black tights with a matte pattern that hit her right above the ankles paired with a thin, loose-fitting grey cotton tank, and purple Nike Free iD runners, Reina managed to look both sporty and chic. She was also carrying what looked like to be a portfolio or thin document binder in black leather.

In contrast to her attire (or lack thereof) from earlier on, Reina was fully clothed this time. Unfortunately for Tezuka, the black material of her bottoms molded to her long legs like second skin and emphasized the gentle slopes and curves of her hips and thighs. His hands were itching to grasp onto something. Her exposed arms were slender but toned with distinct muscle definition. And while the grey tank was quite ordinary, the slightly loose fit of the shirt along with the thin material, caused the top to drape quite enticingly and only served to accentuate her femininity. The scoop neck drew his attention to her long swan-like neck and defined collarbones. His eyes were finally led down to the swell of her breasts. Tezuka was strangely tempted to kiss the bare skin just above the shirt.

He was interrupted from his discreet perusal as Hanamura-sensei called out a good morning in return. She passed Reina a cup of coffee. "You still drink yours black, right?" Gratefully accepting the drink, Reina answered, "Yup, although I've taken to adding an extra shot of espresso. Getting through those morning pathology lectures this term required additional help." Sipping her coffee, Reina turned to address the other two in the room.

"I'm sorry we didn't get an opportunity to speak last night. Please feel free to call me Reina. _Douzo yoroshiku. _I look forward to working with you," she said with a slight bow.

Sakaki-sensei stood to shake her hand, welcoming her to the camp. "Sakaki Taro. I am Hyotei Gakuen's tennis coach and also the newly appointed General Manager. I am eager to see how your training program will benefit the players." He turned to Tezuka and added, "I believe Reina-san can answer your question Tezuka-kun."

After the bathroom debacle, Reina wanted to maintain a good working relationship with the young coach. He was young, still just a boy truthfully, but his dedication and skills were acknowledged by both Ryuzaki-sensei and Ryoma. She should respect his position as a coach and treat him with professional courtesy. "What was the question Tezuka-san?"

Their previous meeting, though brief, rattled Tezuka's nerves and he could not properly meet Reina's eyes. Instead, he directed his gaze to the point between her brows and spoke. "I was merely inquiring as to what PT stood for and the reason as to why I was included for one."

"Ah, well 'PT' stands for physical training. I have scheduled appointments with players who have had previous injuries and those who I believe require additional physical support. Some of them need to pay careful attention to their bodies as they mature if they want to continue playing tennis seriously." Turning to the object in her hand Reina flipped open the leather cover to reveal a black reflective service with one circular button near the bottom. She pressed the button and the occupants of the room watched in amazement as the gadget powered up to reveal what appeared to be a computer screen. With dexterous fingers, Reina touched several places on the screen and turned the device to face the others. The screen displayed a three dimensional model of the human body. It slightly freaked out the room's occupants (not that they would ever admit it) because the model looked like as if it's skin had been stripped off. They could see groups of red muscles, blue veins, and glimpses of white bone.

"This is a program which allows me to see the interior components of the human body. Namely, the endoskeleton and how it moves with and affects the supporting muscle groups." She touched the screen and magnified the model. "Aoi had previously sent me some data of Josei Shonan's tennis regulars. Here, I've inputted Kajimoto-kun's stats." With a touch of Reina's finger, the digital model performed Kajimoto's L-drive Serve. Everyone watched in fascination as Reina slowed down the simulation, pointing out how all the necessary muscles interacted with the spine as it bent backwards and shot up like a catapult.

"Kajimoto-kun is young, his bones still malleable. He is also naturally flexible which allows him to do these kinds of movements. As he grows older however, his bones will start to harden and without sufficient training and dietary supplements, he is at risk of serious injury," Reina explained. "Naturally, old sports injuries heighten that probability. So, I am here to advise and coordinate an exercise and meal program that suits each individual athlete. You can view my instructions as a preventative measure against future injuries."

Though he did not voice it aloud, Tezuka was impressed; to think that she was not only intelligent but resourceful and innovative as well.

"As to the second part of your question, Tezuka-kun," Reina continued, "Ryuzaki-sensei mentioned that you were currently in the middle of rehabilitation." Tezuka was dreading at where this was headed.

"I am not yet a licensed doctor, but I am familiar with sports injuries and your trainer Hannah in Germany. Ryuzaki-sensei thought it would be beneficial for you to continue your rehab with me while in Japan. I've contacted Hannah already and she has sent me instructions, in addition to notes from your doctor." Tezuka's eyes met Reina's own golden gaze. As if sensing his trepidation Reina was quick to reassure him. "Please don't feel as if I'm taking over your rehabilitation. You should just think of me as an extension of your doctor and trainer…will you partake in these sessions?"

Tezuka was aware that both Hanamura and Sakaki-sensei were staring at him and Reina. He really wanted to say _thanks but no thanks_. Spending any amount of time alone with Hayworth Reina was sure to destroy whatever sense of respectability he had left. It hasn't even been 24 hours since her arrival and he was a mess; the blushing, heart palpitations and…unnatural urges. Opening his mouth, Tezuka was going to politely refuse when to his horror, he voiced out, "Ah. I will see you this afternoon then."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**8:00 AM, Cafeteria **

Sleepy-eyed teenagers slowly trickled into the cafeteria for breakfast. With a yawn, Momoshiro took a seat next to Kajimoto and Sengoku. In order to foster team camaraderie, the tennis players were required to eat meals together with their assigned group. The arrangement was unsettling to many at first. As competitive tennis players, they automatically focused on locating their opponent's weaknesses on the court; constantly training on how to better target and manipulate those disadvantages. Yet now, they were encouraged to eat, train, and room together with rivals. The atmosphere was tense at times and the few scuffles here and there were to be expected considering some of the strong personalities. Boys being boys though, any disagreement they may have had on the court or over differing opinions was quickly settled. Now, everyone could assuredly say that, though they might not all be friends, they were comrades working towards the same goal.

By twenty past eight, all camp participants were enjoying breakfast and spent the time leisurely catching up on gossip.

_I wanted a Japanese breakfast _sighed Ryoma. The breakfast menu consisted of toast, eggs, and salad with a drink selection of orange juice, milk, and hot tea. Having made his way over to his group, Ryoma quickly pulled a seat next to Oishi. Just as he was about to take a bite out of his toast, Sengoku came rushing over to his side. "Echizen, just the person I wanted to see!"

"What?" Ryoma demanded. It was too early in the morning to deal with this.

"We never got to finish our, ah hum, discussion from last night."

"Yeah, Ochibi! You have to finish telling us about your cousin," supplied Kikumaru. Taking a bite of his scrambled eggs, Ryoma shrugged while chewing. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"That's so mean Echizen. So mean, _ne _Oishi-_fukubuchou_?"

Trying to placate the two, Oishi replied, "Momo, don't pressure Echizen…but it would be nice to know more about our new trainer."

Their discussion was quickly drawing a large crowd and Ryoma feared that he would end up in a situation like the night before. He was quickly trying to formulate an escape plan when an amused voice spoke out. "Everyone is so lively. It's good to see that you're all pumped up for morning training."

Heads swivelled towards the source of the statement and saw Reina in a white lab coat holding a black folder. She had her hair tied up in a French braid down her back which emphasized her excellent bone structure and drew focus to her exotic eyes. Ryoma let out a mental sigh of relief at his cousin's impeccable timing.

Greeting Ryoma with a wave and a smile, Reina surveyed the room's occupants. Satisfied with the silence, she walked confidently to the center of the room. "I would just like your attention for a moment to quickly reintroduce myself." She paused to take a breath. Two of the boys, Wakashi from Aoi's school and Sengoku of Yamabuki if she recalled correctly, were winking and blowing kisses in her direction. _Great, those two are going to be a nuisance. _Others were staring, some more intently than others. _At least they seem pretty focused as a group. Some of these guys sure have interesting hairstyles _(meaning Atobe, Hikaru Amane, Oishi). _That boy looks like he can cut down trees with those eyes of his. He looks too old to be fourteen _(Sanada)_. _Scanning the room, she spotted a couple of familiar faces from the picture Ryuzaki-sensei sent her of the Seigaku tennis regulars after their victory at the Tokyo Prefectural. _How can that boy see with his eyes closed all the time (Fuji)? He's so delicate looking. Another one with closed eyes _(Yanagi)_! Aw, he has a bob. It looks so shiny…wonder what kind of conditioner he uses._

"My name is Hayworth Reina but please just call me Reina. Like Hanamura-sensei mentioned last night, I will be acting as both medic and physical trainer. _Douzo yoroshiku_," she said with a bow. "With the approval of the three coaches, starting today I have scheduled one-on-one sessions with you. Generally, these private sessions will be geared towards those who have had injuries in the past in addition to those with unique playing styles as a result of certain physical conditions."

_They are uncharacteristically quiet._ Seeing no reactions, Reina continued on."I have tried to schedule my time with you as to not take away from your training with the coaches, but I ask for your cooperation anyways."

Flipping the cover open, Reina pulled up the schedule on her tablet. "Today, I will work with the following people from Tezuka-san's group. Oishi Shuichiro-kun," Reina called out. At the mention of his name, Oishi's eyes went wide. He quickly stood up, knocking back his chair in the process and raised his right hand stuttering, "H-here, sensei! I mean Hayworth-san."

Ignoring the laughs of the other boys in the room, Reina smiled kindly at the nervous young man. "Just call me Reina, Oishi-kun. You'll be seeing me first. Your appointment is at 9 so once you're finished with breakfast please come see me in the nurse's room."

"_H-hai_."

Sending Oishi one last grin, Reina read down her list. "At 9:45, I have here Kirihara Akaya-kun -"

"_Nani? _Why do I have to see you?" protested Kirihara. Spotting Sanada's glare from the next table, he quickly rephrased, "I-I mean, I am perfectly healthy…"

_Aw, how adorable. His hair looks like a clump of seaweed. _"I heard from the coaches that you recently had an accident and fell down the stairs. There's a notation on your file which says that your right leg received the force of the impact. Although you may be fine now, it would be prudent to exercise caution."

Seeing Kirihara's stubborn expression, Reina switched tactics. "Won't you allow me to examine you Kirihara-kun? I would be devastated if you hurt yourself later as a result of my negligence…" she trailed off and sent him her best puppy eyes.

While he was referred to as the 'Demon' and often described as malicious and without morals on the courts, Kirihara was a kind person at heart. He could not deny Reina's beseeching eyes and pleading words. Crossing his arms and putting on a petulant look Kirihara agreed. "Che, fine. I guess it won't hurt."

Both Sanada and Yanagi internally laughed in amusement. Kirihara usually complained about having to follow the simplest of orders. Sanada and Yanagi usually resorted to physical measures or, at the very least, threatened their _kouhai _with it. It was interesting to note that feminine wiles were also an effective strategy.

"That's the spirit! Now, Kajimoto Takahisa-kun is scheduled for 12:45."

Reina caught the serious senior's eyes. "I hope it does not cut into too much of your lunchtime Kajimoto-kun."

"No Reina-san, but –"

"I have followed your progress for a couple of years now Kajimoto-kun and am excited to meet one of Aoi's 'masterpieces'." Kajimoto stared at Reina in surprise. _She had followed his progress? Why? _

_Surprised you there didn't I Kajimoto-kun? Aoi mentioned that you would take some convincing. _"Your coach Hanamura-sensei and I met back in America a couple years back. She was there studying for a year at the same university I was attending. We kept in touch and when she began working at Josei Shonan, she would periodically send me some profiles of promising athletes under her care for me to review."

Reina slowly approached the table where her friend's student sat. He was a sharp looking one too with a calculative gleam in his eyes. _What do they feed these kids here? How are they all so mature looking?_

"Your progress has been most interesting to watch." Her mouth curved into a small grin. "I hope you will allow me to help maintain your wonderful playing style." Placing her hand on Kajimoto's right shoulder, she gave it a slight squeeze and walked towards the middle of the room.

"Lucky, Kajimoto-kun. You get to see Reina-san in private. Hey, can I go in your stead? Huh? Huh?" With clasped hands, Sengoku was pleading with the silent boy.

"No _buchou_. Let me take your place," shouted Wakashi from across the room.

Chuckling at the antics of the flirtatious duo, she read out the next name on her list. "Momoshiro Takeshi-kun?"

"Hai, Echizen's _nee-san_?" Ryoma just shook his head while a horrified Oishi was quick to reprimand, "Momo! That was rude."

Amused at Momoshiro's spunk, Reina let out a chortle. She could see why her usually introverted cousin warmed up to Momoshiro-kun so fast. "It's fine Oishi-kun, really. Call me Reina Momoshiro-kun."

"_Hai_~ Reina-san," Momoshiro enthusiastically agreed. "You must call me Momo then," he added.

"_Hai_, _hai _Momo-kun. You'll be seeing me at 1:30."

Facing the rest of the room, Reina addressed all of them again. "Once I've finished with Tezuka-san's group, I'll proceed with Hanamura-sensei's group tomorrow and then Sakaki-sensei's the day after. However, feel free to approach me or drop in the nurse's room if you have any concerns or questions. I hope to get to know all of you better in the coming days."

Performing one more bow, Reina swept out of the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Infirmary**

_The equipment here is ancient but the basics seem to be covered at least. _Surveying the room, Reina noted that it was spacious and well maintained. Spotting a sparse metal desk and an outlet beside it, Reina plugged in her laptop and hooked it up to the printer. She placed the two reference books she brought over from the States on the built-in shelf and checked to see if the video camera Aoi lent her was charged.

_Let's see. My first appointment is with Oishi-kun who damaged his right wrist not too long ago…I need some free weights for a stress test, measuring tape…_Reina was so focused on preparations that she barely noticed the time flying by.

Three short knocks and a quiet "_Sumimasen_," alerted Reina of the time. "Come on in," she called out. Oishi nervously entered the room. Reina approached him with a warm smile and gestured to the exam table. "Let's get right to it. I don't want to keep you from practice. Take off your jacket and have a seat Oishi-kun."

He unzipped his training jersey and folded it in half, placing it down on an empty chair. He awkwardly jumped up onto the bed and winced as the paper beneath him crinkled offensively.

Trying to put him at ease, Reina indulged in some small talk. "How was your breakfast?"

"Uh, it was very good. How about you? I um, meant yours…breakfast. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

Grabbing a stethoscope and sphygmomanometer (blood pressure cuff) from the counter beside the exam table, Reina sat down on a high stool facing the nervous young man. "It was okay. I had a meal replacement shake. Nothing beats pancakes or French toast but I find heavy meals in the morning make me sluggish."

"Have you tried eating a Japanese breakfast instead? It's lighter than traditional Western foods but still filling and nutritious. Echizen also seems to prefer it over Western fare." People did not call him the mother hen of Seigaku for no reason. He did not think a meal replacement shake, no matter the scientific evidence, served as a proper meal.

Reina tapped a finger against her cheek. "Hmmm, you know what Oishi-kun? I don't think I've ever considered that option. Strange, huh? I am half-Japanese after all."

"Ah, you mentioned that Echizen is your cousin. You two are related through your mother's side..?"

"_Hai_. My mother is Nanjiro _ji_-san's older sister. She met my father while he was doing his post-doc at the University of Tokyo." Reina smiled wistfully thinking of how her parents had met. "According to my father, it was love at first sight. He says that every time he sees her, it's like the first time. Sounds corny right?"

Oishi smiled and shook his head in response. "I think it's nice how honest your father is. He must really care for your mother."

"They both respect and love each other dearly. I am quite fortunate in that respect."

"I'm going to take your blood pressure now Oishi-kun." Strapping the cuff to his upper left arm, Reina put on the stethoscope and placed the diaphragm above his elbow. She started to slowly pump the bulb and listened while looking at her watch. "Good, your BP is normal. It's 126/80." Oishi let out a sigh of relief. He was young and active, but one cannot be too careful.

"Do you have any siblings Oishi-kun?"

"Ah, one younger sister. She's in the sixth grade."

"That must be nice. I'm an only child myself. Luckily, Ryoma and I are close. I can coddle and boss him around, just like a big sister." They both laughed at that. Oishi found it hard to believe that anyone could order Echizen around, but the cousins seemed close and it seemed like the freshman ace was docile around Reina.

Reina walked back to her desk and brought two free weight and the video camera over. "I'm going to start examining your wrist." Flipping her trusty tablet out, Reina pulled up Oishi's profile up. "You sprained your right wrist prior to the Kanto Tournament while saving a pregnant woman?" Oishi's cheeks flared up and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while nodding in confirmation.

"That sounds like an interesting story. You must tell me about it later." Reina instructed Oishi to sit on an empty chair in the middle of the room. She turned the camera on, aimed it towards Oishi's hands and set it on a stool. "I'm going to ask you to do a set of wrist curl, both flexions and extensions. You'll do them first without the weights and then with the 3 lbs dumbbells. Sound good?"

As Oishi performed the exercises, Reina observed and took notes. She then took measuring tape out from her coat pockets and asked him to hold the position. She wrapped the tape and measured both wrists while his wrists were flexed. Next, she prodded his wrist joint with her fingers. Making some final adjustments to his profile she told him to set the weights down.

"How long did you stay off tennis after your splint was removed?" Again, Oishi's cheeks darkened and he stared at the floor abashedly.

"I'm guessing you went back to training as soon as it was off?" Reina gave a mental snort. Boys were always in such a hurry. "Your wrist is stable at the moment, but the muscles supporting the radius are still not up to standard considering you play tennis with your right hand."

Reina walked back to her desk and hooked up her tablet to her laptop. "I'm going to recommend some isolated exercises to help you return to pre-injury function. Before you go, I'll also show you some specific stretches for your wrist. You should do these before and after playing tennis religiously."

Printing out a couple of sheets, she handed them to Oishi. "Along with the notes from today's session, I've also included some dietary tips. Aside from dairy products, I'd recommend eating more fatty fishes like Salmon and Tuna. Sardines, spinach, fortified cereals, and eggs also support bone health."

"One more thing; if you even feel the slightest twinge in your right wrist, apply a hot or cold compress. Whatever works best for you, and try to stabilize it if possible."

Oishi listened intently to Reina's instructions while reading over the documents she just handed him. They were incredibly thorough. He was pleasantly surprised that she even included a handful of simple meal suggestions that he could easily incorporate into his daily life.

"Do you plan on continuing with Tennis?" At her question, Oishi hesitated. He was thinking of pursuing medicine like his uncle; he however, had not mentioned it to his teammates yet. His doubles partner and best friend Eiji was probably under the assumption that they would attend the same high school and continue to play tennis together.

"Ah…well, honestly, I would like to go into medicine…but I haven't told anyone yet. Please do not mention it to the others."

Reina was surprised at this revelation (she had thought all of Ryoma's teammates were tennis-crazy) but nodded in understanding. She too had given up tennis to pursue another dream. "Don't worry Oishi-kun. We can keep this just between me and you." She reached out and clasped his left arm and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "As a former athlete and current medical student, I understand where you are coming from. Your loved ones will understand. If you have any questions about a career in medicine, or just want to talk, feel free to visit me."

"_Honto ni_?" At Reina's affirmation, Oishi bowed and said that he would take her up on her offer soon.

**Tennis Courts B, Sakaki-sensei's Group**

Oishi walked out to meet his group in good spirit. The session with Reina had somehow taken a load off. He was humming when he spotted Tezuka and the group watching a match by Court B. Running over the rest of the way, he asked Echizen and Momoshiro what was going on.

"Atobe and Sanada decided to have a match. Probably due to Tezuka-_buchou_'s return," explained Echizen.

The match between Hyotei's captain and Rikkaidai's Emperor proved to be an exciting spectacle. A rare display of both power and finesse with both players almost equally matched. All viewers were drawn into the energetic pace of the match when Sakaki-sensei stopped the two. He declared Atobe and Sanada to be the first two official members of the Japan Junior Invitational Team.

"Aw, the match was just getting good too," Kirihara complained to Yanagi. Yanagi secretly agreed. It would have been a great opportunity to gather more data. At a sudden thought, he turned to the Rikkaidai junior. "Akaya, weren't you supposed to meet Reina-san fifteen minutes ago?"

"Ehhh?"

"It's rude to keep anyone waiting. Especially discourteous of you since she has offered her time and expertise thinking of your welfare."

"Ahhh, Tezuka-san, I'm off to the nurse's. I'm late!"

Watching the retreating back of the Junior Ace, Tezuka made a mental note to make Kirihara run laps upon his return. As his group trekked back to Court A, he heard Kikumaru ask Oishi how his physical training session went.

At the mention of his appointment, a blissful look crossed the vice-captain's face. "Wonderful…Reina-san is very knowledgeable and meticulous with her work. She's also very easy to talk to and considerate. She even added a dietary regimen that will help with bone strengthening."

"I want a private session with Reina-san too, _nya_."

"What's this I hear about our beautiful new trainer? She's also kind on top of her physical assets? She's perfect!" With this declaration, Sengoku stopped the nearby Ryoma. Grasping the first year's shoulders and shaking the small boy he demanded, "Introduce her to me Echizen! I'll be a good brother-in-law."

"_Y-y-ya-a-d-da_," forced out Ryoma, his words vibrating from the force of Sengoku's manhandling.

"Sengoku!" At the stern warning behind Tezuka's voice, the red-head let go of Ryoma but continued to quietly pester him.

Oishi's gushing and Sengoku's continued interest in Reina had Tezuka feeling almost…territorial. He was unfamiliar with this kind of sentiment and did not comprehend why he was feeling this way. _I have no reason to react this way. She is not my girlfriend._ Reason stated that he was right, so why was he experiencing these unfamiliar sensations? Reina's image from the showers earlier on came to mind. Her wet hair and glowing eyes, the lush lips, and how her hot breath fanned his face. Tezuka felt a stirring below. _This is going to be a long day_.

**Infirmary**

It was 9:55 and Kirihara was late. _I wonder if I should call him over the PA system_. _He's probably caught up at practice. I'll wait for a couple more minutes_. In the meantime, she could tend to her own injury.

Two days before she departed for Japan, Reina was walking home to the loft apartment she shared with Addison in the Upper West Side, when she almost impaled herself on a sharp fire poker. New residents were unloading their belongings from a moving truck, and a bunch of their boxes littered the sidewalks. With her mind occupied with reviewing for the upcoming pharmacology exam, Reina missed the sharp object protruding from a bunch of boxes on the ground. _H2 Blocker most likely to inhibit P450 drug metabolizing system is…cimetidine (Tagamet), famotidine (Pepcid) is most likely to be effective and used in current therapy for duodenal ulcer, and…OW. _Reina looked down to see what caused the pain. The perpetrator turned out to be an iron fire poker, innocently staring back at her from inside a cardboard box. Her thin cotton t-shirt was slowly soaking up blood. The laceration was not deep but it required constant care as the injury was located on the left side of her abdomen. She had to be careful not to agitate the wound against her clothes, and cautious when sleeping so that she did not lie on her side.

Reina rummaged through the cabinets and found a clean bandage, surgical tape, tweezers, cotton balls, Q-tips, saline solution, and antibacterial ointment. Gathering her supplies, she placed them on the table and took off her lab coat. Lifting up her shirt, Reina threw away the morning's dressing and proceeded to cleanse the area with the saline soaked cotton ball.

The doors to the infirmary suddenly banged open. "I'm so sorry Reina-san. I got caught up at practice and didn't notice the time. Sanada-_fukubuchou _and Atobe were playing and it was an epic match…" Kirihara trailed off. The second year's eyes widened at the sight before him.

_Doesn't he know how to knock?_ "It's fine Kirihara-kun. These things happen. Just don't let it become a habit." Reina threw away the cotton ball and squeezed out a bit of ointment on a Q-tip. "Take a seat on the exam table. I'll be right with you."

Perhaps it was due to her upbringing in the liberal West, or her career as an athlete (after all, there was no time to be concerned with modesty in the locker rooms), or maybe it was because she was training to view the human body from a clinical standpoint; whatever the reason, Reina was not particularly sensitive towards nudity. As a result, she often forgot that a) not everyone shared her laissez-faire attitude towards the human body; and b) she was in Japan, a rather conservative country that considered bare shoulders or showing a hint of cleavage offensive.

Kirihara was a thoroughly Japanese boy. Therefore, the sight of a woman's bare stomach, in conjunction with bare shoulders and neckline dipping dangerously low, proved to be too much. It was an overload of visual stimulation. Dazedly, Kirihara robotically walked over to the exam bed and plopped himself down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Kirihara returned from seeing Reina, the others wondered what in the world had gotten into the cocky junior. Clutching a couple sheets of paper along with a small pill bottle, and sporting a black band around his right knee, Kirihara stumbled back onto the courts with a strange look on his face. He was unusually quiet and apparently lost the ability to form coherent sentences. When Oishi asked how his PT session went, Kirihara stuttered out, "Stomach…smooth, skin…touch leg…angel…"

"What do you think that means?" Kamio asked an equally confused Momoshiro. "I'm not quite sure," he replied. "Maybe she made him go through some difficult exercises?" Momoshiro hypothesized.

Oishi was quick to jump to Reina's defence. "Reina-san does not seem like the type to enforce something like that," he argued, "she knows how rigorous our training is."

"What do you think Echizen-kun?" asked Ohtori.

"His brain has probably just swelled up from being hit in the head too often."

Tezuka had a good inkling as to what transpired between Kirihara and their new trainer. _Another male had seen Reina's bare skin_… the foreign feelings were reemerging and bubbling in his chest again. The ramblings of Rikkaidai's Junior Ace resembled his own mental state after witnessing Reina in the shower room. To an adolescent boy unused to female companionship, the sight of an attractive female like Reina in any state of undress would render him a babbling imbecile.

**40 minutes prior, Infirmary**

Reina swiftly reapplied a clean bandage and pulled down her shirt. Pulling on the white lab coat, she grabbed her tablet and pulled up Kirihara's profile. _Interesting, _thought Reina. His profile read that Kirihara possessed an aggressive play style. There was a special notation on the file: 'Rude and harsh on opponents to the point of causing injury but generally pleasant otherwise.' _It looks like he might have a mild form of Dissociative Disorder…I should recommend some movement therapy for him. _Reina looked up from her notes to see Kirihara sitting silently and staring at her with wide unfocused eyes. She waved her right hand in front of him which brought the second year out of his stupor.

"So, Kirihara-kun, your file says you fell down a flight of stairs this week. I hope you're feeling alright," Reina said lightly. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

No one aside from his mother ever spoke to him in that kind of tone thought Kirihara distractedly. The tennis team regulars may care for him in their own way, but they were boys and generally very stern and rough in their treatment of those on the team. He was often yelled at by Sanada-_fukubuchou. _Plus, his over-confident personality did not garner him much sympathy. Looking at Reina's gentle eyes, he felt like a small child again.

"Ah, I'm fine. There was some swelling but it's gone now as you can see. I can move normally too." Truthfully, his movements were still accompanied by a slight ache. He didn't want to complain in fear of being benched by one of the coaches. That would render his chances of making the Junior Invitational Team obsolete.

"I'm glad to see that the swelling went down but just to make sure you're in top condition, I'm going to perform some basic tests. Do I have your permission Kirihara-kun?"

Kirihara nodded his consent, the strands of his unruly mop swaying like seaweed.

_That's so cute! His hair really looks like seaweed in the ocean._ Giggling mentally, Reina took out a reflex hammer. "You've probably had this test performed at your family physician's office. I'm just going to examine the deep tendon reflexes of both legs. This is to make sure your right leg is still performing to its fullest capacity."

Next she touched her fingers on the right knee when Kirihara jumped and almost kneed her in the face. Gasping in horror, a flustered Kirihara apologized repeatedly. Laughing it off Reina joked, "No worries. Luckily I have great reflexes. I might've ended up with a bruised nose otherwise."

She quickly rubbed her hands together in attempts to warm them up. "I'm sorry Kirihara-kun. My hands must have been cold."

Reina placed her hands on his knee once more and began her examination. Gently prodding and rotating the leg's joints, Reina watched for any signs of discomfort on Kirihara's face. Aside from the occasional wince indicating a First-degree sprain, the leg seemed fine.

"You're lucky that you got away with only an acute injury. Your joints are stable. They don't feel loose or wobbly." Walking over to the counter, Reina opened one of the cabinets and retrieved an elastic wrap. She sat down on the stool and balanced Kirihara's right leg on her thighs while wrapping the band for him. Advising him to wear the wrap when partaking in strenuous exercise, she also handed him some Tylenol to help with the pain.

"I suggest you do some light exercises for improving weight-bearing and balance capabilities. I've provided some examples. Try to incorporate these during every workout. They'll help-" Reina suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the second year's lost expression.

"Hey," she called out gently, "you alright?"

"Kirihara-kun, I know competitive tennis is hard both physically and mentally. So, it's that much more important for you to take good care of yourself. As much as treating a wound when hurt is essential, preventative measures to avert future and further injury are also critical."

Reina ruffled Kirihara's hair like she did with Ryoma and Ryoga when they were feeling down. "Also, if you want to keep your uh, enthusiasm levels up, come down to see me when you have time later. We'll go through some activities that will help with your concentration. You'd be surprised at how effective some of these methods are at maintaining a person's mental strength during a tennis game."

She saw him to the door and with a wink, sent him off. _An angel…she must be an angel _sighed Kirihara.

**Lunch Time, Staffroom **

Tezuka walked into the room carrying his lunch tray. He nodded at Sakaki-sensei who was already seated at the table with the day's newspaper in hand. The coaches could choose to eat with the students or bring their lunch into the staffroom to enjoy the peace and quiet. Tezuka chose the latter option as he wanted to go over the data he'd compiled. He was deciding on the pairings for a doubles match tomorrow when Reina walked in with Hanamura-sensei.

"…I don't need a Z4 Roadster Aoi. I just want a simple car that I can use for the summer. Besides, I'd be too afraid of wrecking the car to even drive it."

"I'm just saying Rei, since you have this connection that's willing to lend you anything from the showroom, you should go for the flashiest ride. You know something that you'd ordinarily never consider purchasing."

At the mention of cars, Sakaki-sensei's ears perked up with interest. "What are you two discussing?"

"Rei here was offered the use of a car from BMW Japan for the duration of her stay in the country. A friend of hers works for the company headquarters apparently. We were just debating over which model she should choose."

Sakaki-sensei set his newspaper down and gave the two women his undivided attention. "That's quite a rare privilege Reina-san. If you'd prefer a safe and sturdy vehicle, might I suggest the X5 M series? Though, since you are here during the warmer months, a convertible might be a nice option."

"You make a good point. I've always wanted to drive a convertible but the East Coast weather makes it an impractical option." Reina suddenly turned to address Tezuka. "What do you think Tezuka-san?"

"I do not know much about cars to offer any practical advice." A sudden vision of Reina's honey locks blowing in the wind as she drove a blue convertible popped into his mind. "But, Sakaki-sensei's recommendation seems logical."

"Alright, it's decided then! I'm going to ask for a convertible. When the car arrives, I'll drive everyone somewhere nice." Taking her cell phone out from her lab coat, Reina walked outside to make the call.

Hanamura-sensei clapped her hands together in eagerness. "We should decide on a location then. A nice driving course in the evening would be nice…"

**12:43, Infirmary**

_I'm so excited for the car now. _Although Reina was not an automobile enthusiast, the prospect of feeling the wind rushing by her while maneuvering a powerful machine on the open road, fueled her dormant speed demon. It would be nice, she thought, to have a hot guy sitting in the passenger seat. With that thought, Tezuka's face appeared in her mind. _No. He is underage; I could get arrested and extradited from Japan. Reina, you are a confident, intelligent, and attractive single woman. You are free to date anyone you like, exempting teenagers. _

She was interrupted from her internal monologue when a sharp knock echoed the room. "It's Kajimoto _desu._"

"Please come in Kajimoto-kun." The third year captain entered the room and Reina motioned for him to take off his outer jersey. "You're right on time. I appreciate your punctuality."

"It would be rude to keep you waiting," he politely replied.

_What pretty eyes…they almost look lavender._ Reina pointed to the stool next to her desk. "Have a seat; I would like to show you something."

Powering up her laptop, she opened up the simulation program which she had shown to the three coaches that morning.

In morbid fascination, Kajimoto watched the extremely detailed tendons and ligaments bunch up and release in synchronization with the model's movements. He could almost envision his own body going through the familiar routine and feel the individual muscles tense in preparation.

"The simulation is moving in accordance with your own measurements Kajimoto-kun. Your body's natural abilities are quite astounding. Aoi's coordination is showing great results with your training…" Reina trailed off. Kajimoto could feel a 'but' coming on.

"…but, if we do not adjust Aoi's program, your back could give out as your bones mature. You would be unable to perform that serve." At the stoic senior's enlarged eyes, Reina walked around and stood behind him. "May I?" she asked while indicating to his shirt. He nodded.

Lifting his shirt, Reina felt around until she pressed firmly into a spot on the lower back making Kajimoto grunt out in pain. He _had_ felt slightly off lately. He just figured it to be a result of the increased training and assumed his body would grow accustomed to it.

Reina righted his shirt and sat down facing him once more. "You've grown about 2 cm in the last couple of months which is why you've been experiencing a pulling sensation in your lower back. This growth would have had little to no bearing on your tennis playing if not for your serve."

Her tone was kind but the beautiful golden eyes staring into his were serious. "If you want to continue with that playing style, you and I will have to formulate both new training and dietary routines…"

After a pause to let the information sink in, Reina asked, "So, will you consider working with me Kajimoto-kun?"

He did not hesitate with his answer. "_Hai _Reina-san. I'll be under your care from now."

Reina let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that he agreed so readily. It would have been a shame to let such natural talent deteriorate. Giving Kajimoto a sunny smile, she pulled up another simulation on the computer screen. "Let's start with building up your Erector Spinae muscles…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**2:15, Infirmary**

"…So remember Momo-kun what I said about flexibility training. It'll help you when performing Dunk Smash and your other high-power moves," finished Reina as she led Momoshiro outside the infirmary.

"Will do Reina-san. I'll also make sure to buy a new pair of shoes the next chance I get. I didn't know they had to be replaced so often!"

Momoshiro's enthusiasm and attentiveness made this session more like a meeting between friends than business. _If only all my patients would be this agreeable._ "The general rule of thumb is to replace running shoes between 350-550 miles. Of course, the frequency depends on a person's running style, body weight, and the surface on which they run. Considering how often you and Ryoma play tennis, on top of training, it comes as no surprise that you'd wear them out much more quickly."

Reina cheerfully waved at Momoshiro's departing back. Stepping back into the office, she cleaned up the supplies from her sessions and finished updating the players' profiles. It was now past three and Reina remembered that she had a phone call to make.

Logging into her e-mail account, she scrolled down the inbox. _Professor Hughes, Professor Hughes…ah, here it is. _

Professor William Hughes was a sixty year old English expatriate who resided in New York City by way of New Haven, Connecticut. He possessed a witty tongue, a fondness for argyle vests, tea, and strangely enough, American football. He was also her mentor and a renowned clinical researcher on autoimmune syndromes, his focus being acute polyneuropathy.

Reina met Professor Hughes while she was studying at Yale. He was married to her then Course Director who eventually supervised her Honors Thesis. Dr. Sarah Hughes liked to host intimate dinners for the most promising students under her guidance and had invited Reina into her home on Thanksgiving during her second year. Having learned that Reina's father was a fellow Englishman and how she herself visited England quite often, William Hughes regaled Reina about his youth in London for the duration of her visit. Somehow, Reina became a research student under him. During the summer after her third and final year as an undergrad, the team led by Professor Hughes made huge segue way in the treatment for diseases that targeted the peripheral nervous system.

Upon learning of Reina's sudden, impending trip to Japan during their weekly chats, he suggested that she get in contact with a neurologist at Kanai General Hospital. Apparently, their research was cleared for mass clinical trials. A surgery on a patient with Guillain–Barré syndrome was successfully completed not too long ago in Japan at said hospital. Professor Hughes wanted Reina to observe the after effects of the treatment and to aid the hospital's doctors with further testing. It was a good opportunity for her to observe the results of their research on an actual patient, so Reina agreed to spend a couple days every week at the hospital for three months.

Tapping the telephone number she was given by Professor Hughes on her cell, Reina waited for the other line to pick up.

"Kanai General Hospital, Dr. Itou Takumi's office. How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Hayworth Reina and I was informed that Itou-sensei was expecting my call."

**Sometime later with Tezuka**

Tezuka left his group with instructions to do free practice until dinnertime and headed for the infirmary. _I must apologize for this morning's incident, _Tezuka reminded himself.

It was 3:58 when Tezuka reached the infirmary's hallways when he noticed the doors of the infirmary open. He could also hear snippets of a phone conversation.

"…try intravenous methylprednisolonein combination with the immunoglobulin. It should hasten recovery and it may benefit the patient. You mentioned he was an athlete of sort's right?"

Standing by the doorframe, Tezuka saw that Reina had her cell phone against one ear while she jotted down on a notepad whatever the person on the other line was saying. "…Friday around 3? I should be able to make it. I would like to meet the patient…I will see you on Friday then Itou-sensei. It was lovely speaking with you too... _Ja ne._"

Reina was putting the finishing touches to the map she drew of the hospital's main intersections when she noticed Tezuka standing at the doorway. "It's already 4? The time sure flies by. Come on in and have a seat Tezuka-san. And please take off your jersey." Tezuka closed the door, and sat down on the small stool next to Reina and unzipped his jersey. Placing it on his lap, he looked at the young woman. Her eyes were focused on the notepad in front. From his vantage point, he could make out the wispy tendrils of almost blonde hair that escaped her braid, and saw her long, dark lashes fluttering as she blinked.

Quickly finishing her notes, Reina turned to face Tezuka who looked blank faced as ever.

"Are you going somewhere Friday?" Reina blinked at the unexpected question.

Tezuka wanted to hit himself over the head. Now she knew he'd been eavesdropping. His mouth just seemed to have a mind of its own when Reina was near. "I am sorry. You do not have to answer that. It is not my place to ask."

"I don't mind Tezuka-san. The doors were opened so anyone who passed by could've made it their business," Reina laughed off. "I was just speaking to a colleague of my mentor who is a neurologist in Japan. His hospital recently performed a surgery that the research team I had been a part of helped develop." Animatedly, she continued. "The treatment method is still at the clinical trial stage, and the success rate is only 50%, but the surgery was successful and…" Reina trailed off as she realized that she'd been prattling. "Sorry Tezuka-san, I'm babbling. I sometimes talk too much, especially when I'm excited…"

Tezuka thought she looked endearing. With her eyes lit up in enjoyment and cheeks flushed a rosy hue, Reina made a lovely picture. "That's okay. Please continue. I would like to hear the rest."

Reina smiled sheepishly but resumed her explanation. "I won't bore you with the medical jargon, but the surgery was successful and it looks like the patient is well on his way to a full recovery. I was asked by my research supervisor to examine the postoperative effects, and to continue research at the hospital until I return to the States."

"So you will be in Japan for a while?" Tezuka asked.

"_Hai_ until the end of August."

That would give him more time to…what exactly? _It does not matter to me as to how long she stays, _argued one side of Tezuka's brain. Another voice countered, _this is your chance to make a move_. '_A move?' v_oiced the logical side of his mind incredulously, _why would he need to make a move? There's too much of an age gap, and even if she were interested, _it ranted, _she is returning back to America soon and she lives there! _His rationality overcame his whims and Tezuka was resolute to abandon all thoughts concerning Echizen's cousin. He was jolted out of his reflections when a cool and delicate hand grasped his left arm. With that, all logic fled from his mind.

"Looks like you've been hard at work Tezuka-san. Your left arm looks to be in good condition." Reina continued to prod at the arm, making her way up to his shoulders. By this stage of her examination, Reina stood up from her chair and bent slightly at the waist to accommodate her exam. She picked up Tezuka's arm and rotated the shoulder joints slowly. _The rotator cuff seems healed too but I better incorporate some sports massage to go along with the strengthening exercises._ Too absorbed in her work, Reina failed to notice Tezuka's troubled eyes and how his breathing had seemed to falter.

Due to her bending, Tezuka's line of sight was directed at her chest. When he inhaled to take in air, which his brain was sorely lacking at this point, he could smell Reina's natural scent underneath the lavender lotion she used. Rather than any floral or food descriptive so many romance books employed in their narrative, Reina gave off the impression of something dark and heady, dangerous in its sensuality. Tezuka's eyes also closed in on the tops of her full breasts. When she came closer to see something better, he altogether stopped breathing.

"Tezuka-san, along with your usual rehabilitation exercises I would like to try some sports massage techniques. It allows for more joint flexibility thus enabling your rotator cuff to better respond to strengthening exercises. Can you come see me in the evenings?" There was no response. Perhaps he hadn't heard her.

"Tezuka-san?" His continued lack of response made Reina face the silent senior who was gradually turning red from the lack of oxygen.

"Tezuka-san?!" Reina called out in alarm, "are you feeling alright?"

Tezuka hastily gulped in some air and nodded.

"You must be exhausted after your flight and having to fill in for Coach Ryuzaki so suddenly. Plus, standing outside in the sun and heat…here, come and lie down on the bed and rest for a bit."

"I am fine, Reina-san. I really must retu-"

Reina ignored Tezuka's protests and practically dragged him to the examination bed. She forced the reluctant third year to lie down and took off his glasses for him, setting them down on the counter.

"You'll rest for the next thirty minutes of our session Tezuka-san. Doctor's orders!" finished Reina resolutely.

Tezuka knew a losing battle when he saw one. He would just quietly lie here until he could get back –

Reina's hands suddenly appeared in front of his face and tenderly forced his eyelids closed. Next, he felt her fingers at his temple, massaging the tension out. "Just keep your eyes closed and relax for a while. This massage should ease the tension and relax the strained muscles of your face Tezuka-san."

Tezuka was highly uncomfortable with another person touching him so freely. Not even his mother was so carefree; she knew of his aversion towards touchy-feel actions. Yet, he was unable to stop Reina. Her cool finger fluttering about his forehead, cheeks, and jaw line felt so good. In a matter of minutes, Reina smiled as she noticed Tezuka's even breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Tezuka opened his eyes he was faced with a stark white ceiling. Disoriented from sleep, he looked around and realized that he was still inside the infirmary. He closed his eyes in irritation. _I can't believe I fell asleep in the middle of my session. _He opened his eyes once more and turned his head looking for the other occupant of the room; hunched over a thick text was a blurry Reina. _Right, I don't have my glasses on. _Tezuka propped himself up and felt a weight fall off his chest. She had covered him up with a light blue blanket. As if feeling his stare, Reina looked up from her reading to see a heavy-eyed Tezuka sitting himself upright.

The corners of Reina's mouth lifted slightly. "Have a good nap Sleeping Beauty?"

"Ah." Tezuka's voice sounded groggy and rough. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "What time is it?"

Reina looked down at her watch. "It's a quarter past 5. You've slept for about 45 minutes. You were sleeping so soundly that I left you alone for an extra fifteen minutes."

"_Arigato _but I am sorry that I fell asleep…we missed our appointment."

While cleaning up her work area, Reina answered, "It is fine Tezuka-san. Working with a tired patient would only be counterproductive. Besides, I am only here to make sure you do not lose the momentum you had going with your rehabilitation. You already know which exercises to do and how to do them. I will merely supervise and make one or two recommendations."

She finished organizing her station and took off the white lab coat, placing it on a hook nearby. "It's almost dinnertime. Shall we grab dinner?"

"_Hai._"

The two walked side by side towards the dining hall. Tezuka was wondering how to bring up the morning's episode without sounding too abrupt. He still wanted to apologize although Reina did not seem angry or embarrassed over the incident. If he had not been at the scene himself, Tezuka would have thought nothing out of the ordinary had occurred with Reina.

"Do you have time later in the evening Tezuka-san?" At the teen's startled expression, Reina quickly explained, "I would like to add rehabilitative sports massage to your treatment. Since we were not able to start it during our session, would it be possible to meet later on?"

The thought of spending after hours with Reina sent a tinge of excitement throughout his body. "I will be free after 8…"

"Great. I'll drop by your room after I finish rounds then."

**8:00 PM, Tezuka's Room **

Tezuka was anxious. So anxious that he was pacing up and down the length of his small room; Tezuka Kunimitsu did not _pace_. Even during tennis matches, despite nerves, his outer front revealed nothing but cool poise. He sat down with the rest of the tennis players for dinner but ate without tasting his food. The bickering between Momoshiro and Kamio, Atobe's boasting, and the general liveliness of the room (which usually would have given him migraines the size of Mount Fuji), did not serve as sufficient distraction. Following dinner he focused on conditioning the rest of his group in the weight room. At the back of his mind however, lurked unbidden images of soft skin, parted lips, and flashing golden eyes. So deep in thought, Tezuka almost jumped in surprise when a firm knock rapped at his door. After allowing a few seconds to compose himself he opened the door.

"_Konbanwa _Tezuka-san." Reina, still dressed in her earlier attire, was holding a white towel and what looked like a bottle of oil in one hand.

"_Konbanwa_. Please, come in." She shuffled in and Tezuka shut his door.

Reina looked around the bedroom, noting the single bed with neatly made sheets, a wooden desk scattered with paper, and a blue Seigaku tennis bag propped against one wall. Tezuka stood silently, staring at her with unmoving eyes. He was still dressed in his purple tracksuit.

_I wonder if he brought anything else besides that purple tracksuit. It's a good color for him but it's so…ugh. I'm not here to criticize his wardrobe choices though. _

"Tezuka-san, I'm going to need you to take off your jersey and whatever else you have on underneath. After that, please sit on this chair," said Reina, motioning to the wooden backed chair which accompanied the desk.

Tezuka's eyes widened a fraction but did as he was told. Unzipping his jersey, he placed it on his bed and after a moment's hesitation took off his white t-shirt. He awkwardly crossed his arms and sat down on the chair. Tezuka did not think himself a self-conscious person. He knew he was in good shape from tennis, and though he completely ignored the attentions of all his clamoring fan girls, from the amount of confessions and chocolates he received on Valentine's Day, he was aware that he was attractive to some. Being half naked in the presence of a beautiful female however, the only female he had ever found attractive for that matter, left the normally confidant captain feeling bashful.

Reina was in the same boat. Being several years older than the teen, she had her fair share of boyfriends, suitors, and the occasional friend (with benefits). She enjoyed a healthy sex life and was no stranger to naked men. So, why was she shamelessly ogling a fifteen year old's bare chest? Granted Tezuka was in great shape with well-defined pectorals and abdominal muscles, but she had been surrounded by equally fit or even better toned male athletes for most of her tennis career. _I'm turning into a pervert with a proclivity for minors._

Pouring the massage oil onto the palm of her hand, Reina rubbed her hands together firmly to warm it up. She grasped Tezuka's left arm and lightly coated the entire limb from shoulder to wrist. He was stiff as a block of wood. _This won't do._

As she bent his arm at the elbow to make a 90 degree angle, Reina asked, "So, how do you like Munich?"

The moment Reina touched his bare skin, Tezuka's entire body froze and his heart beat wildly against his chest. "It is a beautiful city. I enjoyed it very much…" He wanted to say more for there were various aspects of the German city that he admired.

Reina asked Tezuka to push lightly against her and to hold the stretch for 10 seconds. "It's a city with so many amazing sights. Japan too has some amazing architecture, but the sight of all those old buildings always takes my breath away."

"You have been to Germany?"

"_Hai. _Let's see," Reina thought aloud, "I've visited Berlin, Frankfurt, Cologne, Weimar, and Heidelberg. I really enjoyed my stay in Heidelberg. It's one of the few German cities that were not destroyed during World War II so plenty of old world charms can be found throughout the streets."

Tezuka turned his head around to see Reina smiling in recollection. "Of course Munich has its share of wonderful scenes. Like the Englishcher Garten and Munich Residenz. Did you know that the palace was modeled after the Palazzo Strozzi in Florence?"

"The guidebook mentioned something of that nature…you must travel a lot," remarked Tezuka. Reina's massage and conversation was slowly helping him release the tension in his body. She grasped his wrist and began rotating the arm at the elbow in circular motions.

"I used to but sadly, not so much lately. Although I am a student of science, I'm also a huge history buff so I enjoy taking trips and learning about the region's past. Do you enjoy history Tezuka-san?"

The mention of his favorite subject in school prompted an immediate reply. "World History is my favorite class."

"It was one of mine as well back in high school."

With the discovery of a common interest, the two relaxed and began to genuinely enjoy each others' company. Nervousness from the close proximity dissipated as the night wore on. Reina and Tezuka learned that they both had similar tastes in movies, books, and music though Reina's tastes were more eclectic. She promised to introduce him to some new books and music that he might like. He in return would introduce her to some classic Japanese literature when Reina admitted to having not read much.

It was nearing 10 and Reina had finished the massage a while ago. She was now leaning against the desk while Tezuka was still seated in the chair. When she looked down at her watch, Reina exclaimed, "It's already 10. I am sorry for keeping you Tezuka-san. You must be tired."

Tezuka did not notice the time fly by and was astonished that they managed to talk for two hours. Well, he was more surprised at himself. He could not remember a time when he had conversed with another person for more than fifteen minutes at a time. Even at home, he hardly spoke more than a handful of sentences to his family. Reina gathered her belongings and was walked to the door.

"Sorry for overstaying my welcome, but I enjoyed our talk."

"Do not be sorry…I enjoyed our conversation too. And thank you for the sports massage."

"I'll drop by again tomorrow for another session," Reina said as she turned to go. "_Oyasuminasai _Tezuka-san."

"_Oyasuminasai…_ah, and I'm sorry about this morning." Tezuka felt his face heat up again.

Laughing Reina replied, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. The fault was mine anyways. Aoi informed me later about the bathroom situation. It was honest mistake. Don't beat yourself over it." With that, Reina jauntily waved and made her way back to her room.

**The next day, Thursday late afternoon, Main Entrance **

Reina really wanted to jump up and down in excitement. Her new (loaned) car arrived. The Service Associate was listing all the features of the car but Reina was too busy admiring the vehicle to properly pay attention. She did catch that the model was a BMW 6 Series 650i Cabriolet with Cinnamon Brown Nappa Leather Interior, and a Space Grey Metallic. Reina thanked the employee who got into another company car driven by a colleague and drove off. With keys in hand, she was sorely tempted to take the car for a spin but she resisted. It would be unprofessional of her to leave during working hours. Taking one last look the vehicle, Reina headed back inside for her next appointment.

_My next session should be with…Atobe Keigo. I think he's the one Ryoma calls 'Monkey King.' Seems to be a bit of a diva…I'm pretty sure I've seen him somewhere though. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**4:15 PM, Infirmary**

Atobe let himself inside quietly and stood by the door watching Reina who was swaying gently to unheard music. He did knock of course, for the heir to the Atobe _zaibatsu _was raised to be a gentleman, but no one came to the door. Finding the door unlocked he entered the infirmary. The sight that greeted him had him raise an eyebrow in amusement as he leaned against the door frame. The much talked about medic and physical trainer had on ear buds which were connected to an iPod strapped to her upper right arm. She was stocking up the medical cabinets it seemed and was facing away from the door. Reina was dressed in form fitting black yoga pants, paired with a slightly sheer black scoop back tee. The material of the shirt dipped low into a V, reaching mid back and it revealed that Reina donned a pink sports bra underneath. As the music reached a particularly exciting part, the trainer's hips began undulating creating a provocative scene.

Stifling in laughter, Atobe walked up to the female's turned back and tapped her on the shoulder. Reina jumped and let out a yelp, wrenching her ear buds out and quickly turning around to face the intruder, almost stumbling when she realized how close the other person was.

Looking into Reina's golden brown eyes, Atobe was hit with a wave of familiarity. He remembered those eyes...they stared back at him from a green tennis lawn on a cloudy June day. He also remembered strawberries and cream, English tea, and his first kiss.

"…Keigo…?"

**Around Five Years Ago, London, England**

Atobe Keigo was forlorn over his latest defeat at the hands of his tormentors at King's. They teased him about being Japanese (racist bigots he remembered with a scowl), lack of tennis skills, and just about anything they could think of to demean him. They even made fun of the tear-mole underneath his right eye, saying it looked like dirt or a witch's wart. Those brats also bullied Kabaji due to his association with Atobe; it did not help matters as Kabaji, despite his larger than average size, was gentle and never retaliated.

It was late June and Atobe was defeated yet again. He holed himself up in his room after club activities and sat by his window, staring out into the lake. His family's butler noticed the miserable child and suggested to Atobe senior that the _obocchama_ would probably enjoy and benefit from an outing with his parents, perhaps they take him to the Wimbledon Championships. At the suggestion, Atobe senior and his wife coaxed their young son out from his room to attend the woman's singles match the very next day. Despite the late notice, officials happily handed over three tickets. They were prime seats for the semi-finals. The influence of the Atobe family was nothing to scoff at; what good was it to own a multibillion dollar empire if one could not get tickets to a tennis match?

So on that cloudy Thursday afternoon in late June, a nine year old Atobe was happily seated next to his parents, enjoying fresh strawberries and cream (it is tradition for the spectators to eat strawberries and cream at Wimbledon), and waiting for the match to start. It was only the semi-finals but the anticipation was high. The tournament favorite was an experienced player at the peak of her tennis career. She came in second during the French Open only weeks before. It was expected that the Wimbledon finals would be a repeat of Paris. On the other hand, the opponent was a wild card entry and this was her first big international tournament. Half-Japanese and half-English, though America was her current place of residence, Reina Hayworth was a breath of fresh air. She was only sixteen and a beauty. The media went crazy overnight for the American player with the incredible serve. In light of having displayed tremendous promise, critics were still skeptical over her abilities against a seasoned veteran.

The two white-clad players walked onto the court and began settling into position. The Atobe's were seated closer to the wild card entry and as she swung her racket to get a sense of the atmosphere, her eyes met the dark grey ones of Atobe. The golden gaze of the female player startled the young boy. They were filled with an unidentified emotion, and to Atobe, it looked like a fire was lit from within. A golden flame, burning and untamed. She gave him a toothy grin and sent him a wave before turning her attention back to her opponent. Atobe felt himself blush.

Atobe senior leaned close to his son and asked, "What do you think Keigo? Care to make any predictions on the outcome of this match?"

"Everyone is saying Wimbledon will be a battleground for the finalists of the French Open. Isn't the winner obvious _outo-sama_?"

"Is it Keigo? I like the look of Miss Hayworth's eyes. They burn with determination." Atobe's mother leaned in to join the conversation. "I think Miss Hayworth will be disappointed to hear your thoughts son. She gave you such a beautiful smile earlier." Atobe flushed in embarrassment but was secretly pleased at the thought of the pretty tennis player singling him out.

The match began and true to Atobe senior's predictions, Reina Hayworth dominated the game. She moved with purpose, grace, and extraordinary power. She made her opponent run around the court whilst she herself hardly moved from her spot. Atobe was enraptured. When it was match point in favour of Hayworth, the nine year old was at the edge of his seats staring with wide open eyes. When the opponent was forced to hit a lob, Reina jumped up and hit a smash that surprised everyone. It even forced the usually cool and collected corporate executive to gape. When the ball hit the other side of the lawn court, it did not bounce up after impact but spun rapidly past the stunned receiver.

After the game, everyone was still talking about the incredible move. Inside the VIP lounge for athletes, investors, and special guests, Atobe's parents were mingling with friends and schmoozing. Atobe quickly grew bored and found himself at an empty court. The desolated tennis court brought back memories of the past day, and the numerous times before that, where he got crushed and mocked at.

"Hey look, it's Atobe." Speak of the devil and he doth appear. Sighing, Atobe turned around to face his assailants. Three of his schoolmates from King's Primary School approached him. The taller boys surrounded him.

The ring-leader, a blonde boy named Henry St. John, sneered down his nose at the Japanese boy. "What are you doing here? It's not like seeing the pros is going to help your game."

"This is probably the only chance he has to stand on an official court," scoffed one of Henry's minions.

The third crony shoved the mute boy, a scowl on his face. "Get lost Atobe. Go back to your small island and play tennis there. Maybe they'll be better suited for your level." With this comment, all three laughed and jeered.

Atobe felt like crawling into a ditch. He felt hot tears of humiliation well up in his eyes; he refused to let them fall in front of those nitwits though. He still had his pride.

"Aw, the little baby looks like he's about to cry."

"You know, it's not very nice to gang up on someone," a smooth, American accented voice said, "especially, not on a tennis court."

All four boys whipped around and saw Reina Hayworth in a white tracksuit with a blue tennis bag slung over one shoulder, and a frown on her delicate face.

The three boys scampered off the court in a blink of an eye.

Looking at the boys' retreating back, Reina muttered, "What spoiled brats." She focused her attention back on the lone figure left on the court. His head was down and his fists clenched, shaking with rage. Reina walked up to the dark haired child and bent down to his eye-level. His eyes were shut tightly, with big fat crocodile tears dripping down his cheeks.

Atobe was too proud to cry in front of others. But the months of aggravation, loneliness due to his parents' frequent absence, and the day's excitement culminated and he no longer was able to contain himself. Suddenly, he was enveloped into a warm embrace. Reina wrapped her arms around his tiny body and whispered soothing noises into his ear. "Shhh, it's okay. Let it all out." Burrowing his face into her stomach, Atobe let out a cry and started sobbing.

The loud sobs trickled into soft sniffles after ten minutes. Pulling away from the tennis player, Atobe rubbed his eyes. A white handkerchief blocked his view. Taking it silently, he wiped his eyes and blew his noise.

"Feeling better?" He stiffly nodded his head. Now the mortification gradually set in. Atobe could not believe he spent the last few minutes bawling like a baby. In front of a girl who just happened to be a professional tennis player no less.

"You shouldn't take what those kids say to heart. They're probably a bunch of attention hogs."

Reina smiled at his puzzled face. "Most people bully others because they gain status or a reputation as others fear them. It may not be the right kind of attention, but they are probably doing it in order to not lose their social status," she explained. "Trying to become popular and all that is fine enough, but using fear to control others will not last."

As Atobe mulled over her words, Reina asked him, "What's your name? Mine is Reina."

"It's Keigo…and I know what your name is. I saw you playing earlier."

"I know." At her words, Atobe looked up to see her teasing smile. "I waved at you before the game remember? You have the most beautiful hair color. Plus, that mole underneath your eye is charming."

Keigo felt his body heat up from the compliments. All the kids in school poked fun and laughed at his birth mark but this pretty girl was saying that it was "charming."

"Do you play tennis Keigo?" Reina set her bag off to the side and took out two rackets.

"Yes but…I'm not very good. I always lose."

Handing one of her rackets to the young boy, Reina said, "I'll be the judge of that. Get into position. Let's try a light rally."

Twenty minutes later, Atobe's parents found their son sweaty, but laughing joyfully as he played with Reina Hayworth.

"Keigo, it's time to go," called Atobe senior. His son's face fell but he dutifully handed the racket back to the female player and shook her outstretched hand.

"Thank you for keeping our son occupied Miss Hayworth. By the way, your match earlier was magnificent!"

Swinging her tennis bag back unto her back, Reina approached the small family and shook hands with Keigo's parents. "Your son is very talented Mr. and Mrs. Atobe. His tennis form is solid and his ball control is superb. I'm sure you're very proud of him."

Both parents smiled with pleasure at Reina's words. "I'm glad you think so. We keep trying to tell him to have more confidence."

Crouching down, Reina took out a tennis ball and black sharpie from her bag. She scribbled something on the ball and gave it to Keigo. "Try making up a mantra or motto for yourself. Something like "I will be the winner" or "Behold the sight of my awesomeness" and say it in your head before every game or test. It's silly but I find that a confidence mantra really helps."

"Look at the time, I'm sorry but I must take my leave. I'm supposed to be at a press conference."

"You're leaving already?" Keigo asked with a frown.

Still crouched down, Reina wanted to _aw_ at the adorable sight. "I would have liked to continue our game but I'm running late and my manager will come chasing after me like a Bloodhound." She gave him one last hug and a peck on the cheek. "Be more confident! You have the skills to back it up."

Atobe senior grinned at his son's shocked face while his wife giggled.

Keigo touched his cheek, gripping the tennis ball, while staring after Reina's jogging form.

The next school semester, Atobe Keigo had wiped the floor i.e. tennis courts, with the three bullies. He gave them a superior smirk and confidently said, "Be awed at the sight of my prowess!"

He strutted back to his school's change room and took out the tennis ball he always kept in his shorts pocket. It read: _Confidence is the key to winning, R.H._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Dinnertime, Cafeteria**

Everyone was staring agog at the highly unexpected scene before them. The freshman ace of Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma, and Hyotei's King, Atobe Keigo, seemed to be playing tug-of-war using their new medic and trainer.

Dinner started off as usual; after collecting their food trays, the Junior Invitational hopefuls sat down at their respective tables. The sound of chewing and light chatter filled the room when a female laugh that was accompanied by a familiar ('cocky', thought most of the boys) male voice neared the cafeteria doors. Much to the surprise of all, Atobe walked in with Reina on his arm. While this sight was unusual, it was not the main source of amazement. What astonished everyone was the young heir's demeanor around the camp's newest addition. He was solely looking at Reina with softened eyes, none of his usual arrogance in sight, his face and body angled towards hers.

Ryoma dropped his spoon halfway to his mouth, while Sanada raised his eyebrows. The two playboy gingers lamented their loss; who knew Atobe was such a lady's man? Oshitari almost choked on his soup and Otori glowed pink at the display of closeness. Sakuno and Tomoka sighed at the lovely picture the two made for Atobe and Reina looked like they could have been characters in a romance novel. Then chaos ensued.

"Who do you think you're touching Monkey King?!" Reina and Atobe looked up from their conversation to see Ryoma pointing his finger accusingly at Hyotei's captain.

Atobe smirked at the first years enraged expression. "_Ahn, _I am simply escorting Reina to dinner Echizen, no need to be wor-"

"You need to use honorifics after her name!"

"Echizen, don't be so _gauche._" Atobe switched to using English. "**We have both lived abroad so why worry over formalities?**"

"**We are in Japan now Monkey King. Use honorifics.**"

Sensing that her cousin was about to blow a fuse, Reina tried placating him. "Now, now calm down Ryoma. I don't mind him not using honorifics; it's more comfortable for me that way anyways. Besides, I've known Keigo since he was a bo-"

The whole cafeteria shouted, "Keigo?!" Reina wanted to smack her head against the wall.

**8:30 PM, Tezuka's Room**

Like the previous night, Tezuka paced up and down his room. Unlike last night however, he was doing so out of irritation and not nerves. When Reina and Atobe walked in together, looking at ease and smiling at one another, he almost required an appointment with the dentist due to his teeth clenching.

It took a while for Reina to soothe Ryoma's temper. She explained the circumstances surrounding her and Atobe's acquaintance, yet it did little good when Atobe continued to fan the fire by referring to Reina without using any honorifics. Then there was the mention of a kiss. It was all quite innocent but Ryoma was apparently quite possessive over his cousin's affections. Despite the fact that it happened almost five years ago, Atobe only a little boy at the time, putting the words Monkey King, Reina, and kiss in one sentence shocked the Super Freshman into a living statue. He had to be carried back to his room by Momoshiro and Reina.

There was a knock at his door. Tezuka rushed to open it and saw a sheepish Reina carrying her supplies.

"Sorry that I'm late Tezuka-san. I was with Ryoma and I only just got him acting normally again."

"I understand. Echizen did seem quite…surprised." He wanted to say 'out of it' but switched at the last minute to a more diplomatic alternative.

Reina walked into the room and waited for Tezuka to undress. "He's being silly but I suppose it's a sign that he thinks of other things besides tennis. Sometimes I'm worried that he's too single-minded for a boy his age. He has changed a bit since coming to Japan though; your team is a good influence on Ryoma. He made friends with a common passion and consequently, found a strong support system in them. I actually wanted to thank you Tezuka-san."

Tezuka stopped in the middle of taking off his tee and faced Reina. "Echizen is a dedicated tennis player and the others befriended him of their own accord. There is no need to thank me."

Golden eyes sought his own and held his gaze. "That's true but without your leadership, I doubt Ryoma would have developed as much as he has. He wrote to me about the match you two had before you left for Germany…you've become a mentor for him. Whether it was intentional or not, you cannot deny that fact."

Tezuka did not have a response so he just stood silent.

"I think I've made you uncomfortable. Don't take my words too critically. I just wanted to say that he respects you as both a tennis player and human being. I think it's a nice change of pace for Ryoma. My uncle is a formidable tennis player but my cousin seems unable to relate with him about anything else," Reina joked.

Spreading the white towel she brought on the bed, Reina asked Tezuka to lie down. "Today, we'll just focus on your rotator cuff. This is going to help blood flow as well as break down any scar tissue build up thus easing muscle tension."

Swallowing audibly, Tezuka did as he was bid. He took off his glasses, placing them near his head and lay down on his stomach. He felt the mattress dip as Reina settled herself on her knees beside him.

Reina lightly coated her hands with oil and warmed them up. She used the palms of her hand, applied pressure on his lower back and worked her way up to his neck and across the shoulders. The muscles on Tezuka's back were firm and pliant underneath her hands. A low groan was heard as she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Tezuka was woken from his massage induced haze when a low growl, that suspiciously sounded like it was coming from the woman beside him, hit his ears. He turned around to see a blushing Reina.

"Uh, sorry about that; I didn't get a chance to eat dinner with the fiasco in the cafeteria."

"The cafeteria is closed and there are no food vending machines on camp grounds…" Tezuka trailed off worriedly.

"I can just drive out to the nearest fast food restaurant. My temporary car was just delivered today. I can test it out now!"

The stoic captain raised himself up from the bed. "Where are you going Tezuka-san? I need about ten more minutes to complete the massage," protested Reina.

"We're going out to get food. It is too late for you to go out unaccompanied," said Tezuka as he pulled on his shirt.

Twenty minutes later, Reina and Tezuka were enjoying the night air as they drove around looking for a suitable eatery. They ended up at a ramen shop Tezuka knew of close to his house. It was a quaint shop located in one of the smaller side streets, but it was busy even in the late evening. Inside was warm, dimly lit, with a wooden counter from where the chef worked and a few small tables scattered throughout the place.

"_Irashaimase_," called the chef from behind the counter as Reina stepped inside. "_Ara,_ if it isn't Tezuka-kun. What are you doing visiting so late? And with a beautiful companion to boot…you must be on a date!"

He was about to deny the claims (though he was secretly pleased) when a familiar voice called out, "Kunimitsu?" From the corner of the room, Tezuka Kunikazu sat with a cup of sake poised in the air, halfway to his mouth.

Tezuka Kunikazu was in his early sixties with a crown of full grey hair and a well-trimmed beard. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, built sturdier when compared to his grandson's lean frame. Reina observed that the two were very similar in both looks and personality. She could also see where Tezuka inherited his sharp eyes from; both serious and a deep brown, though Kunikazu's eyes revealed an underlying sense of humor.

Reina wondered if some divine power above was having fun at her expense. Somehow, she and Tezuka ended up sitting with his grandfather, who was now observing her with shrewd eyes. She stared at him right back. She had nothing to hide.

On the other hand, Tezuka was sweating buckets inside. He recognized the look in his grandfather's eyes. It usually signaled an incoming headache. He looked to Reina sitting beside him. She looked calm and he could not gauge what she was thinking.

"So, you are the new trainer." It was a statement, not a question. Reina nodded her head in acquiescence.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty one this past March."

"Six years older than Kunimitsu," calculated Kunikazu. "My dear wife, bless her soul, was five years older than I." If he did not possess an ironclad will, Tezuka would have gaped at his grandfather. _Where was he going with this?_

"You possess foreign features. Where are you from?"

"The United States; currently, I am studying in New York City. My mother is Japanese and my father is English."

"Oh? What is it that you study?"

"I am a medical student."

"You must be busy then."

"I make do sir."

"None of this 'sir' business young lady; call me Kunikazu."

Taking a sip of her tea, Reina answered, "Well then Kunikazu-san, you must call me Reina."

Tezuka thought this might have been the strangest conversation he had ever witnessed. He debated whether or not he should step in but Reina seemed to be faring quite well against his grandfather's interrogation. Having decided to just let things be for now, he took a sip of his tea. It was promptly spat back out when he heard the next words coming out of Kunikazu's mouth.

"You know Reina-chan, Kunimitsu here is a good boy. Quite a catch if I do say so myself. What do you think of him?"

Seeing the sly grin on Kunikazu's face, Reina decided to play along while she handed the teen beside her a napkin. "I quite agree. Tezuka-san is dependable, self-aware, and considerate, so unlike most his age. Plus, he is very handsome. I can see where he gets his looks from Kunikazu-san."

She was good; he'd give her that thought Kunikazu. "So, you wouldn't mind dating him?"

Tezuka was beyond humiliated at this point. He could not believe his usually solemn and impassive grandfather was behaving this way. He was going to stop this insanity when he head Reina's answer.

"Tezuka-san does not look like he requires any help getting a girlfriend. I heard from my cousin that he is very popular at school. He probably has his eyes set on someone his own age already."

"I don't." "He doesn't," replied Tezuka and Kunikazu simultaneously. "And you haven't given me a proper answer to my question Reina-chan," included grandfather Tezuka. Both Reina and Kunikazu pretended to not hear the younger Tezuka's earlier remark.

As much as his principles dictated that he put an end to his grandfather's meddling, Tezuka wanted to hear Reina's response. Would she date him?

This was not going as planned. She did not want to put Tezuka on the spot. She was also afraid of her own answer. "My word Kunikazu-san, asking for such personal details already. You have to at least offer me a cup of sake before we delve into such topics."

"If a bit of liquid courage is what you need, I will ask for another cup," offered Kunikazu. This was the first time his grandson showed interest in a member of the opposite sex. He could read Kunimitsu's body language and actions like an open book. He was not hailed as one of the best detectives on the police force for show. As a rule, Kunimitsu would not be out this late considering his duties the next morning. Furthermore, he brought his companion to this ramen shop, a special place for the Tezuka patriarch and his grandson. After every fishing trip they took together, before returning home, Kunimitsu and he would drop by for some ramen and conversation. Plus the way he gazed at the young woman beside him…he would recognize that look anywhere. It was the eyes of a man smitten. Probably similar to the way he had once looked at his wife, and the way his son Kuniharu directed at his wife in the beginning stages of their courtship.

Reina smiled in triumph. _I'm nipping this right in the bud._ "Unfortunately, I am driving tonight so I'll have to politely decline." Seeing Kunikazu's face fall she added, "Perhaps next time."

_She's an intelligent girl and spirited too, just like my dear wife was. _"I concede defeat for tonight Reina-chan, be prepared for next time though." Kunikazu turned to Kunimitsu and said, "After this camp of yours is over, bring her over for dinner. Spending so many years abroad, she's bound to enjoy some traditional home cooked Japanese food."

"That would be lovely! I'm afraid I'll be living off take away once I settle into my temporary apartment. Any invitations to indulge in home cooked meals will be gratefully accepted," Reina beamed.

"You will not be staying with Echizen's family?" asked Tezuka.

"Oh no, I could not intrude like that. Besides, my family has a place in Tokyo so I'll be staying there while I work here. It's closer to the hospital too."

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Reina leaned back in satisfaction. The ramen really hit the spot. She suddenly remembered something.

"Ah Kunikazu-san, do you by any chance play shogi? I enjoy Western chess and have been meaning to learn the Japanese variant."

Kunikazu's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of his favorite game. The younger Tezuka groaned. It would be a while before they left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of the night was spent with Kunikazu explaining the intricacies of the game to a rapt Reina. The older male at one point had asked for a pen from the shop's proprietor and drew diagrams on napkins to illustrate his explanations. With promises to play an actual game the next time they met, Reina and Tezuka bid the ex-detective good night and drove back to the camp.

Tezuka walked Reina to her door. "I'm sorry to have kept you out so late." It was half past twelve.

"It was not your fault. My grandfather tends to get overenthusiastic when the subject is about shoji. Thank you for humoring him."

"Not at all, I enjoyed my time with him immensely. Kunikazu-san is quite charismatic. You must take after him," Reina said with a teasing grin.

It was dark so she was unsure, but Reina thought she could see a faint blush on Tezuka's face. His lips though twitched as if wanting to smile.

Maybe it was due to the night's excitement, or the ambiance; she could even attribute her actions to jet lag, but whatever the reason, something compelled Reina to place a soft kiss on Tezuka's warm cheek.

Still standing quite close, her voice, low and sensuous sounded in his ears. "Thank you for coming out with me Tezuka-san. Sweet dreams."

That night, Tezuka went to bed dreaming of soft lips and lavender fields.

**Friday morning, Infirmary**

_TGIF; I am knackered. _Reina had yet to recover from her hasty trip to Japan. She had jumped right into work and now, she was feeling the fatigue. Yawning, Reina looked down at the schedule to see Sanada Genichirou penciled in. The General Manager wanted a complete health workup of all those players selected to be on the Junior Invitational Team. She saw Atobe yesterday (the mere thought of yesterday's incident cause her to grimace) and today it was the Emperor of Rikkaidai's turn.

Sanada arrived right on time. It was a good thing he was punctual. He was her last appointment for the day before she had to leave for Kanai General Hospital and she still had to go and get changed. The session went without a hitch. He listened to all her instructions and answered everything on the medical questionnaire. Reina watched him as he put on his outer jersey. Rikkaidai's _fukubuchou _was tall for a Japanese male. Sanada had a couple of inches on her 5'8" frame.

"I hear you have free time until Sunday night starting this afternoon. What do you plan on doing Sanada-kun?"

Picking up his black cap from the counter, Sanada responded, "My teammates and I plan on meeting our captain for dinner."

"_Sou ka_, I'm heading out soon to Shibuya so if you need a ride to a subway station or something, I'll be happy to give you and your friends a ride," offered Reina. "There are three of you from Rikkaidai, right? I have just enough space in the car."

Sanada was internally shouting for joy. It was difficult to get anywhere from the camp location; there weren't any regular buses running near there so he thought they would have had to call a taxi service. "We're actually meeting up in Shibuya. If it would not be too much trouble, we will accept your offer."

So, it was approximately 2:20 when the three Rikkaidai tennis club members stood outside the main gate waiting for their ride. They were all in their school uniforms, having brought nothing else except their tennis equipment and sportswear.

Kirihara was close to getting a slap, courtesy of Sanada, as the Junior Ace was whining as to how long they had to wait. Thankfully, a sleek, silver BMW convertible pulled up next to them just in time. Reina was in the driver's seat, aviator Ray Ban's covering her eyes. "Hope you weren't waiting long. I had to go and change."

Yanagi was about to give their thanks, when Kirihara jumped in. "This is such a cool car Reina-san! I call shot gun."

Both the Emperor and Data Master were surprised when Reina shut down Kirihara's request, albeit politely. "No can do Kirihara-kun. The person with the longest legs gets to ride up front and that would be Yanagi-kun."

Pleasantly surprised at the thoughtful gesture, Yanagi waited for Sanada and a pouting Kirihara to climb into the back and took his seat. Taking a chance to observe the driver, Yanagi concluded that she was heading to a formal function or meeting of sorts. Reina donned a form fitting pale beige dress with a camel coloured shrunken leather jacket, the sleeves pushed up. Her hair was let loose and flowing in the breeze. Her only accessory was a men size, black and rose-gold watch. He decided to take advantage of this opportunity to learn more about Hayworth Reina. He was sure Sadaharu would appreciate the data. Echizen was surprisingly unyielding when it came to information regarding his cousin. Even threats of Inui juice did not make the freshman budge anymore.

"Thank you for the ride. We greatly appreciate it," Yanagi began. "May I inquire as to your business in Shibuya?"

"It's my pleasure Yanagi-kun," Reina said as she smoothly switched lanes. "I'm going to check up on the results of some research I helped on. The surgery is still in the clinical trial stages but the latest case study was successful. I'll be working with the patient and helping with additional research at Kanai General Hospital."

Sanada and Kirihara snapped to attention at the mention of the name. Yanagi's eyes opened imperceptibly. That was the hospital where Yukimura received the surgery and was now receiving rehabilitation treatments. Could it be?

Yanagi did not want to get ahead of himself. As a teaching hospital with a renowned research department, Kanai General partook in many experimental procedures. "What sort of research did you work on?"

The car stopped at a red light. "Our focus was on neurological disorders. It's when nerves throughout the body malfunction simultaneously." The light turned green and she stepped on the gas pedal. "Our research showed favorable results when used to develop treatments for Myelinopathy."

"That's the loss of the myelin sheath, correct?"

Reina let out a surprised laugh. "Yes it is. I'm impressed Yanagi-kun. Not many students your age are that advanced in Biology. You start learning about this in high school."

Before more questions could be asked, they arrived at the intersection where they had asked to be let off. There was incoming traffic so the boys hurriedly got out of the car. With a grin and a, "have fun, I'll see you back at camp," Reina drove off leaving behind a trail of dust.

**4:40 PM, Kanai General Hospital, Rehabilitation Ward**

"How was your first rehabilitation session _buchou_?" asked Kirihara. The three Rikkaidai regulars waited in the hospital's lobby until their captain finished with his appointment. When they saw Yukimura emerge from the elevators with his mother and younger sister in tow, the three teens rushed to greet their friend and captain.

Yukimura Seiichi sighed. "Not too tiring. I just met with the doctor and he explained my treatment plans. The physiotherapist went through some basic strengthening exercises with me today." He had wanted to jump right in, eager to get back to playing tennis and training with his team for Nationals. Regrettably, his doctor wanted him to take it slow.

"Oh, Seiichi," his mother said in exasperation, "Your mind is ahead of your body. Give yourself time to recover."

"Yeah _oni-chan_, you only just got out of bed," chimed in his younger sister Miyu. Yukimura ruffled his sister's hair in response.

"We're going to take a look around the facility. Why don't you boys join us," suggested Yukimura's mother.

The six people were taken around the ward and ended their tour at a private room used for physical therapy. "The facility is top-notch and the staff appear very helpful. I think you are in good hands," commented Yanagi.

Suddenly, the door of the private room slid open letting in an entourage of doctors and medical personnel. Amongst them stood Reina, looking serene with a hint of amusement in her eyes. It was easy to spot her despite the mass of white clad bodies as she clearly towered over most of the hospital staff in her three inch nude pumps.

"Ah, good I caught up to you." At the head of the procession was Dr. Itou Takumi, Yukimura's attending physician. "I wanted you all to meet Hayworth Reina; she was a member of the American research group that helped develop Yukimura-kun's surgery. She's currently a medical student at Columbia University in America," beamed Itou-sensei.

Miyu and her mother gawked at the glamorous woman. With her height and exotic features, they thought the woman looked more like a movie star or a model than a medical scholar. Reina's choice in wardrobe did not help deter the impression. The silhouette and color of the dress was conservative, the hemline only a couple of inches above the knee, but it accentuated the wearer's curves while the nude pumps served to further elongate Reina's already long legs. Plus, she looked so young.

Seeing that his mother and sister were unable to form a coherent sentence, Yukimura bowed and addressed the woman who helped him play tennis again. "_Hajimemashite_, Yukimura Seiichi _desu_."

"It's nice to meet you too Yukimura-kun. I'm glad to see that you're up and about." Yukimura silently considered Hayworth Reina. The first thing he noticed was that she possessed both lovely eyes and body. She was not stick-thin or waiflike which so many Japanese girls believed to be attractive. Reina was slender but clearly athletic. She also had an appealing voice. It was feminine with low undertones which were soothing to his ears.

"_Ara, _Reina-san, why didn't you say you were coming to see _buchou_? We could've gotten off in front of the hospital instead of walking from the intersection," complained Kirihara who yelped as Sanada and Yanagi both hit him over the head.

Yukimura quirked an eyebrow at the display while everyone looked on at the scene in confusion.

**6:00 PM, Restaurant in Shibuya Shopping District **

In an odd turn of events, the Three Demons of Rikkai along with their Junior Ace were seated inside a restaurant with Reina in the trendy Shibuya Shopping District. Introductions were made at the hospital. After Yukimura's mother composed herself, she could not help bowing again and again to her son's saviour. Although the surgery itself was performed by Itou-sensei and his team, the treatment method had been devised by Professor Hughes' research. Since Reina was a member of that research team, to Yukimura's family, she might as well have been _kami_.

Yukimura was also quite interested in the mysterious Reina. The fact that she could keep Akaya under control and her role in the Junior Invitational Selection committee made her a useful person to keep close by; her role in his recovery also made her someone worth learning about. His mother gave him money to take his friends and Reina out for dinner, and with much cajoling (and whining from Kirihara), Reina agreed.

The four middle school students and lone female sat waiting for their meals, hoping that someone would break the silence. Reina wondered how she was put into these situations. It was not a common occurrence for her to be hanging out with junior high kids. She did have younger friends but none were as young as these were, and though she often took Ryoma out when they got a chance to see one another, he was family. She was mostly surrounded by older people. Even from a very young age; her tennis career and schooling did not put her into much contact with people that were younger than her.

"So Yukimura-kun, you must be excited for Sanada-kun. He's one of the first players to make the team," Reina remarked casually.

Yukimura took a sip of his drink. "I expect good results from all my players."

_Huh, cocky much? _"You have faith in your team Yukimura-kun, I'm sure you'll go far this year at Nationals."

"We will win, of course," asserted Sanada. Reina merely sipped her drink. _I hope the food getting arrives soon._

Yanagi, a master at reading situations and the atmosphere, decided to steer the conversation in another direction. He honestly could not believe Sanada, and even the ever gentle Yukimura, did not know how to act around a woman. It was not like he himself was all that familiar with members of the opposite gender, however he did know how to extract information. "Reina-san, I didn't know you were involved in research."

Before Reina could answer, a rough looking teen, high school student from the looks of it, approached their table. Immediately, the three seniors tensed while Kirihara glared at the intrusion.

Not noticing the four glares sent in his direction, a boy with bleached blonde hair and numerous ear piercings leaned down, his face uncomfortably close to Reina's own. "Hey babe, ditch these boys and come with me. I'll be sure to show you a _good_ time, if you know what I mean." He ended his pitch by grasping her chin with his fingers.

"First off, never refer to me as babe; it's highly insulting. Second," Reina said, grabbing the offending appendages from her face and twisting them backwards in warning, "I doubt you know the…_true _meaning of a good time." She released him and watched with cool eyes as his friends came to collect him. _I guess you have douche bags everywhere in the world_.

She faced the silent quartet. "That was strange…guys in Tokyo are so forward…ha ha…" The laugh sounded forced but nobody commented on it.

None of the boys were oblivious to the attention they were attracting. Well more specifically, all the lustful and admiring stares directed at their dinner companion. Both male and female patrons did a double take when Reina walked in. Being regulars on the Rikkaidai Tennis Team, they were no strangers to admirers, though that was solely based on their status and reputation. They were good looking boys, but they were not yet exposed to the sort of interest which was focused on Reina. Some of the older boys and adult men in the eatery were staring at her with _hunger_.


End file.
